


Chains and Thorns

by ohlevi



Series: Chains and Thorns [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Love Triangles, Rough Sex, Smut, Torture, Yuri, messy relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlevi/pseuds/ohlevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader-chan (YOU), a new recruit, makes the fatal mistake of stealing a large sum of money from the government to pay off a debt from your past. Your punishment includes a deathly embarrassing public whipping from Captain Levi.<br/>(Story features a little bit of Hanji/Reader but will focus on Levi/Reader and Erwin/Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spank Me, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> To read this fanfic like it was meant to be read please copy paste everything into pages/word/whatever works and replace the following with your preferences:  
> [L/N] - Last Name
> 
> For this first chapter there is only one instance when used [L/N] so I don't think it's too necessary  
> But when you see more things in my notes for other chapters like  
> "[F/N] - First Name  
> [L/N] - Last Name  
> [E/C] - Eye Color"  
> You might want to do that

 

I awoke to the sound of my own heart beating, out of fear. The only other audible noise was the candles flickering around my cell. I attempted to focus on that, steadying my breathing. It was a restless night, every hour or so I just jolted awake simply out of paranoia. They didn't tell me when it would happen, how it would happen, or even where it would happen. They only informed me that I was in deep shit and Captain Levi would be making an example out of me. The last time Captain Levi made an example out of someone he beat Eren Jaeger to a pulp in a court room. 

I thought this wasn’t so bad because I wouldn’t get kicked out of the military, I mean I could endure a _beating_ , I didn’t train this hard for nothing. That was until Commander Erwin made a certain comment to me. 

_“You’re going to wish what they’d done was kick you out,_ [L/N] . _”_

How could I have done something so stupid? Or rather, how could I allow myself to get caught?

All I could focus on was getting THOSE men out of my life once and for all. 

This just further made me feel like every choice I’ve ever made in my life was a mistake.

I was 9, and my Mother was dying from a number of different diseases, we couldn't afford a doctor or medicine so I had to borrow money from these scumbags that formed a gang. A year and a half later she ended up passing away and I was left orphaned, homeless, poor, and now in debt. What I had to do after that, well it’s what I had to do. But thats a story for another time. 

I’m not defending my choices, I fucked up. And I’m certainly not defending my personality. But if there is someone out there listening, pray for me, to whomever you pray to, that I can come back from this. Theres no way my whole life could have been leading up to this moment. 

Or am I just being Dramatic?

There’s one thing I know for sure; and always have known.

I’m lonely. 

There isn’t actually anyone listening or praying or guiding. I’m alone.

Is a life by yourself even a life worth living? 

“Oi, shitty thief.” A lower voice interrupted my thoughts. I hadn’t even heard approaching footsteps, whoever they were purposely snuck up on me like a cat.

“Excuse me??” I frowned, raising my head from my lap and blinking fervently. 

I thought for approximately 15 seconds. Who talks like that?

“Ah, You must be Captain Levi, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” I gave a low chuckle. It added up immediately. For someone who’s made terrible decisions her whole life, I was always one of the smartest in my class. I took pride in my skills of deduction. 

I couldn’t make eye contact with him as he was standing in the shadows. In fact I couldn’t see anyone at all. He didn’t speak, simply stood still. It almost made me think that I had been hearing things.

“I’ll be in your care from now on.” I bowed formally, answering with a bored voice.

At last, I heard the footsteps approaching, and a figure not much taller than I emerged from the darkness.

“Your face is scary as hell.” I pointed an accusatory finger at him. 

“You should fix that.” I added.

He looked down on me, pressing his forehead against the cell’s bars in a very intimidating manner. His cold cobalt gaze bore into mine, void of any emotion. I returned the stare with an eyebrow raised. If there’s anything I had been expecting next, it wasn’t a low laugh emerging from the back of his throat. 

“I had come to ask if you preferred a flogging or a spanking, thinking you’d had time to reflect on your actions. But I’m pleasantly surprised to find you’re just a cheeky undisciplined brat who likes to hear herself talk.” His serious demeanor returned.

“Pleasantly surprised?” I grimaced.

“It’s no fun for me if you’re actually a decent hardworking person.” He replied.

“Well, if you plan to spank me captain, I have no objections.” I gave a cheeky mocking grin. 

His gaze intensified and a lump began to form at the back of my throat, but I fought to keep my composure. Without taking his eyes off mine even once he pulled out keys from his pocket, slowly inserting them into my cell’s keyhole. Before I knew it he was a foot from my face, and I was frozen. 

He kicked me swiftly in the stomach and I fell to the floor writhing in pain. Within a second I felt his hands on my hips. He lifted me up without ease so that I was bent and resting directly over his knees. 

Before I could respond or struggle he’d pulled my pants and panties down, exposing my bare ass. It all happened so quick that I could barely process it.

 

**SPANK!**

His hand made contact with the skin on my rear end, but this wasn’t an ordinary playful slap, this was harsh and violent and it hurt like hell. I yelped instantaneously.

**SPANK!**

“AHHHH!” This time he hit even HARDER, the pain was clear in my voice.

**SPANK!!**

“AGGHHGH!!!!”

**SPANK!**

**SPANK!**

“AGHHHH! SOMEONE HELP!” I cried.

**SPANK!**

**SPANK!**

**SPANK!**

**SPANK!**

“AAAAAAAAAGHHHH, CAPTAIN PLEASE, STOP!”

**SPANK!**

**SPANK!**

“LET GO OF MEE AHGH!” I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**SPANK!**

**SPANK!**

**SPANK!**

I gasped for air, my tears began to overflow, wetting his pants.

“Tch. See what you’ve done.” He scowled. 

I slowly crawled off his lap and onto the bed, he didn’t try to stop me. I curled up into fetal position facing the wall, my back now facing him. I didn’t even pull my pants back up, hell I couldn’t. I could barely walk, the pain was so intense. I whimpered as softly as humanely possible, praying he wouldn't hear me, praying he would turn around and leave, locking the cell behind him. 

I heard and felt him stand up, the bed creaking. 

He emitted another low condescending chuckle, “Hm. So the dog CAN be trained.” I could hear the smirk clear in his voice.

I wanted to scream at him and tell him he was sick, tell him all the things normal me would normally say, but I was frozen in shock. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow brat. Let’s hope you learned something here and the punishment won’t be so severe.” He walked away, closing the cell doors behind him. 


	2. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some Hanji love ;D  
> And please keep posted if you're here for the erotica, there is much more to come!  
> This chapter is a little bit violent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read this fanfic the way it was meant to be read please put everything into pages/word/whatever works and replace the following with your preferences using the word replacement tool  
> [F/N] - First Name  
> [L/N] - Last Name  
> [E/C] - Eye Color (i.e brown, green, blue)

I wasn’t sure if it was morning at the time I was awakened but It certainly felt like it. Somewhere in the night, when the pain sized down a little, I managed to put my pants back on and fasten the button, as I couldn’t sleep knowing I was bare for the world to see. I didn’t bother to look at what damage had been done, I could feel it, dark purple and yellow bruises, his hand marks, blisters. 

A woman had come to retrieve me at this time. It was Hanji Zoe, a squad leader from the Survey Corps.

“Well, Good Morning Sunshine!” She gleamed. 

I simply rubbed my eyes, staring at her tiredly.

“I’ve come to check on you before I take you to your final destination.” 

“Thanks.” I mumbled sarcastically.

“Remove your pants please.” She smiled as she unlocked the cell. 

I complied, standing up and wincing. 

“He really got you good, huh.” She chuckled.

“Yeah. Was that authorized?” I spoke through my teeth in pain as I slowly began to slide my pants down.

“It wasn’t. But we won’t reprimand him for it, you should respect your superiors you know.” She gazed at me under her glasses.

I said nothing, my eyes averted to the corner of the room.

“Right, so please turn around [F/N] -chan.”

I looked around the room, grimacing.

“It’s alright. It’s only me here, and I’ve seen my fair share of naked girls.” She smiled at me, winking.

My cheeks grazed a soft pink and I turned around, bending over slightly.

With ease, she very carefully lifted my panties off my skin, and slid them down, I hardly felt it. 

“Oh.” I could hear the frown in her voice. 

I said nothing, waiting for her to continue talking.

“Good news, the blisters should go away in a day or so, I’ll get you some cream. But the bruises… I’d say you’ll be stuck with those and the discomfort of them for a good month. Sorry.” 

“Ah, I see.” I sighed, rubbing my forehead. 

“After today… I’m not sure what you’ll be stuck with. But I’ll be here to treat you after you’re done, alright?” She smiled.

“Thanks, uh, -“

“Hanji. You can just call me Hanji.” She slowly began to lift my panties back on.

“Hanji. Thanks. Really.. I didn’t think i’d hear a kind word ever again.”

“Mm. No worries. I understand where you’re coming from though, pretty much everyone does. At some point in our lives all of us had to steal or do shameful things. But you should also understand it wasn’t something you HAD to do. A quick-fix sure, but in the long run, you’re going to suffer. And Levi… well you know, he seems to be fixated on making you his dog. Sadly he has the permission to as well. I uh… I tried to talk to him about it. You know, reason, you two grew up in the same area after all. You think he’d be able to relate, tch…But well, he wouldn’t even entertain the idea of allowing you to return to your normal life after punishment. But… there’s still hope! Just keep working hard. I know its hard but, respect him and don’t talk back. If he sees your being obedient, he’ll lay off.” She smiled, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

“That’s… refreshing. Thanks.” I nodded, confirming I heard everything she had to say.

“Any time.” She reached to the floor for my pants and I stopped her.

“Ah- No it’s alright! Hanji-san. I can do it myself.”

“Nonsense, let me help you.” She chuckled.

As she bent down she placed a single hand on my thigh to support her balance, I felt her soft face brush against my leg as well. This evoked a blush from me, and I stiffened. She glanced up from the floor, a gleam crossing her eyes. 

“Are you blushing, [F/N] ?” She grinned. 

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, y’know. You’re injured.” She gave a low laugh. 

“I Uh-, it’s just kinda hot in here thats all. Not blushing, I promise.” I smiled at her. 

“Mmmm.” She hummed. 

She was now finished putting my pants on and was fastening the button. As she finished I expected her to step away but instead she stepped forward and wrapped an arm around my hip, pulling me closer. I was so confused, I looked up to the taller girl searching for an answer to see she had the most hungry and malevolent look in her eyes.

She raised one hand, cupping my face, the other arm still tightly wound around my hips.

“Y’know, you’re really cute [F/N] . You have the most beautiful [E/C] eyes.”

“O-Oh yeah? You think so?” I spoke through shaky breaths.

“Yeah.” She grinned. She quickly glanced over to her wristwatch, taking note on what time it was.

“Mm. Damn. As much as I wish we could stay and get better acquainted, princess, you’ve got some place you need to be.” She frowned.

She dropped her hands and turned around, opening the cell’s door. 

“Come. We have no time to waste. Captain Levi is an impatient man.” She gave me a serious look.

I nodded and followed her, stepping out of the cell with careful strides. 

As we walked she kept close by my side, so as to be in whispering distance with my ear.

“Keep your head high… Just take this beating like a soldier, don’t be afraid. Relax. He will distribute skilled lashes that tighten when you resist, and soften when you submit to them. Do you understand?” She whispered to me.

I nodded, swallowing the lump that had formed at the back of my throat.

_Don’t cry._

Show them who’s boss.

 

We’d finally made our way to the surface, the sun hitting my eyes harshly. I squinted, looking around to make out the scenery.

I could see a huddled group of people, and Captain Levi standing next to Commander Erwin and some contraption. A contraption I assumed I’d be tied to.

Although I expected him to shoot me some kind of condescending sadistic look, Captain Levi looked straight ahead in a professional manner, ignoring my presence.

I sighed, _let’s get this over and done with then._

As we passed the crowd of people I could see all my teammates, the group was made up mostly of cadets and new recruits. Mainly because they’re the ones who would ‘benefit’ the most from seeing this. 

I spotted the kind hearted Armin, his eyes wide with fear.

“I’m sorry, [F/N] they told us we had to be here. Stay strong.” He said to me as I passed him. I turned my head back to him and smiled, mouthing “don’t worry”. Hanji led me to the contraption post and Erwin assisted her in tying my hands and arms to each side. As soon as they finished, Erwin turned to the crowd, his voice booming. 

“You’ve all been brought here today as witnesses to the public shaming of cadet [F/N] [L/N] through the means of corporal punishment. This is a warning to all of you and an example we plan to set. Captain Levi has suggested we proceed with the traditional 39 lashes, but this idea was rejected due to the extremity of its nature. Because of her size and stature, 39 lashes can not be considered humane and would not be a suitable punishment to correct her. To a girl her size 39 lashes is easily life threatening. No more on this subject. Because the cadet attempted to steal 6000 shillings (A/N: please ignore this loophole, I’m not certain what currency they use in the shingeki world) We have decided to proceed with 6 skillful lashes distributed by Captain Levi. Please take this situation into consideration, as all future forms of public punishment will NOT be gender specific. Our soldiers are to remain equal. A young woman as herself cannot get away with her crimes simply for being a woman. We cannot ask every single one of you to lay your lives on the line while being gender specific. If you do not understand then I ask you leave, and leave your ranks behind. Thank you. 

The flogging will now commence!” Commander Erwin stepped down from the post and joined the crowd. Levi stepped forward and I examined the whip he had in his hands. It was made of rope, 8 consecutive knots tied into it. I cursed under my breath, It would EASILY rip into my skin. Now I see why they didn’t remove my shirt. There was no need, at the velocity that Levi can strike others, it would be ripped from my body. Hanji gave me an encouraging thumbs up, a serious look in her eyes. I nodded to her, mouthing ‘thank you’ for the advice she’d given earlier. 

Levi was now standing directly behind me, I felt him grab a fistful of hair and yank my head back. He spoke into my ear.

“Are you ready punk?”

I couldn’t speak. What would I say, No? Would it make a difference? 

I felt his lips peck the back of my neck and my entire body shuttered.

_Did he just fucking kiss me? What the hell?!?_

The crowd would have been unable to see as he was standing directly behind me. 

And then, the first strike.

“AHH-AHHHGH!” I screamed.

It was completely unexpected, and my mind had been trying to wrap around what he’d just done so that the shock factor was increased by 500%. He’d done it on purpose, to catch me off my guard. Either that or to mock me. BOTH from the looks of it. 

My breathing had intensified, its as if I was hyperventilating. Fear, in expectance for the next strike. I began to cry, the stinging from the last strike had taken over my entire body. But my jaw was clenched, attempting to stay strong.

“HIT ME ALREADY!” I screamed at him from the top of my lungs, because waiting for the next strike was just about to drive me insane. He was withholding on purpose, and it was cruel. 

The next strike followed immediately after, and it was the most intense pain I’d ever experienced in my life. I evoked a blood curdling scream. It was practically cut off by the next strike, he gave no time in between them. As if to teach me a lesson. This one caused me to gasp, my breath completely knocked out of my chest. My tears were spilling over infinitely now. 

I looked into the eyes of my comrades, Armin had his hands over his eyes, now unable to watch. Even Jean, that asshole, had eyes wide with shock. Mikasa was sympathetic, her eyes filled with sadness. Eren looked as if he was just about ready to jump Levi, no matter how much respect he had for him. 

The next strike.

I screamed once more, somehow LOUDER. It was even more crippling this time, I heard a crack from my left side and I knew right away, he had broken a rib. I could practically feel the blood seeping into my torn shirt, shredded pieces sticking to my wounds like glue. 

Pain was reverberating throughout my entire body, an orchestra of suffering. 

He withheld his next strike, I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head. He knew, that he broke something.

“Please…” I whispered, a plead with no meaning. 

“You have two more. Suck it up, brat.” He spoke in a low voice.

I forgot all about Hanji’s advice, to relax.

He delivered the next strike, I screamed through my teeth, my jaw clenched. 

She was right, if I gave into it, it softened. 

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, preparing for the last blow.

But it didn’t come.

“So, before the last lash, what do you have to say for yourself. Did you learn something today, [F/N] [L/N] ?” Levi spoke to both me and the crowd.

I swallowed my pride, with Hanji in mind.  
“Yes. It w-won’t happen again, my sincerest apologies for c-causing anyone an inconvenience. The money was to pay off a troubling debt, b-but in no way does that excuse my actions. I’m sorry everyone.” I tried to hold back my tears. That wasn’t what I wanted to say, I wanted to damn all of them to hell. But I was so tired, so done. I couldn’t fight, I wouldn’t.

“And will you do ANYTHING to regain the trust and camaraderie of your fellow scouts and higher-ups?” He added, in a monotone voice.

“Y-Yes, sir.”

“And do you hate me, [F/N] ?” He asked.

WHAT kind of a questions is that, of course I hate him!

“N-No sir. You’re only doing your job, sir.”

“Ah, don’t worry. You will learn to hate me these next couple of months.”

Oh, I don’t doubt it, you son of a bitch.

“And with this last strike. The punishment will end.” He spoke to the crowd.

No one could speak against it, out of fear for the Captain’s wrath. 

Hanji was simply frowning, and Commander Erwin wore his regular serious demeanor.

I don’t know why I did it. Have I lost my goddamn mind? But I whispered, loud enough for only Levi to hear, “Hit me then, you cunt.” 

Oh, [F/N] . You’re a dead woman that you are.

 


	3. The Straw That Broke The Camel's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an oh-so slutty chapter ;D enjoy~  
> it features both hanji/reader and levi/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read this fanfic the way it was meant to be read please put everything into pages/word/whatever works and replace the following with your preferences using the word replacement tool  
> [F/N] - First Name  
> [L/N] - Last Name  
> [E/C] - Eye Color (i.e brown, green, blue, hazel)  
> [S/C] - Skin Color (i.e tan, ebony, white, pale)

Needless to say, the pain of the next lash far surpassed any of the lashes before. This one HAD to have broken more than one rib. I was shattered, completely. Mentally and psychically. 

I couldn’t breathe, or I could, but no amount of oxygen would make it seem like I had enough.

I was hyperventilating and it hurt. Breathing HURT. You broke me to this extent, Captain?

It felt as though my ears were filled with water, and everything was being heard through a filter. 

I could vaguely hear Commander Erwin, his booming voice speaking to the crowd.

“The flogging is now over! Please return to your posts.” 

At this point I felt my head raised once again by a fistful of hair, it was Levi. He clenched my hair roughly, causing me to wince. 

“Tch. And here I thought we were getting somewhere. You’re going to be so sorry for that, [F/N] . “ He gazed hatefully into my eyes, but I looked away. 

“They’ve given you 1 week to recover and heal. After that you’ll be released into my custody. So, enjoy this week as if it were your last, punk.” He dropped my head and it slumped down, my hair covering my face. 

Hanji came to help me get down, but I couldn’t bring myself to look at her.

“What the hell did you say to him that he lost it? That was your last one. What were you thinking?” Her voice came off as if she was slightly angry at me. 

“I called him a cunt.” I said softly, 

She tried to hold it back at first, but then she exploded in laughter. 

“AHAHA Do you have a death wish oh- AHAHA.” She wiped tears from her eyes.

“Get me down, please.” I sighed. 

She cleared her throat, “As you wish, pffff” She was holding back spurts of laughter. 

As soon as I was released I fell to the floor in a solid slump. 

“AGHH!” I shrieked. I hit the floor in every wrong direction, every single little ache in my body exploded like fireworks. 

“Can you walk?” She extended a hand, the amusement draining from her face. 

“I can’t… I’m sorry.” I replied in a weak raspy voice.

“Oi, Erwin! Come here real quick.” She beckoned over the commander.

“Yeah?” He answered, standing over me. 

“She can’t walk, can you carry her to my office?” Hanji replied.

“N-NO! It’s ok… I’ll manage.” I attempted to stand up and  immediately my back gave out and I fell back to the floor in pain. 

“AAAGH!” I yelled out.

“C’mon, don’t be foolish. Hold onto me.” Erwin sighed, reaching down and offering his broad shoulders. 

I accepted, and he picked me up bridal style. 

“Sorry about this, I wasn’t for a flogging but Levi insisted.” He grimaced.

“It’s fine… I’m the one who fucked up here.” I replied in a far too weak voice.

I didn’t want to complain about the buckles on Erwin’s jacket pushing into the fresh wounds on my back, so I tightly clenched my jaw. He was doing me a favor after all, did I have room to complain? 

The walk to Hanji’s office was godawful, but I pulled though. Erwin placed me on an examination table, my back facing up so that I was lying on my stomach, my arms resting over my head. 

“Thank you.” I mumbled.

He nodded in response and took his exit from Hanji’s office.

Hanji rolled over to the table on her chair with wheels, simultaneously putting gloves on.

“Perfect, are you ready?” She asked.

“Yes.” I said softly. 

“Err… I’ll have to cut all your clothes off. I think that will be the least painful way. Are you alright with that?” 

“Yes. Don’t worry.” I said once again. 

She nodded and grabbed a pair of scissors, starting with my pants and underwear. 

By the time she finished I was completely naked face down on the table.

“If someone comes I’ll cover you with this sheet.” She added. 

She now began cleaning the wounds, being as gentle as she could manage. 

My once soft and beautiful [S/C] skin was now a mangled mess through and through. My back was slashed and bloodied, and I knew the scars would be hideous. I suddenly hated Captain Levi with a passion, he ruined my body. For the rest of my life I’d have to live with these scars, emotional and physical. And all because he’s an egotistical bastard. 

“It’ll be alright, [F/N] .” Hanji smiled at me.

“I can practically see the worry on your face, you want to kill Levi don’t you?” She added.

“I do.” I whispered in a broken sob.

“Shhhh.” She put down her tools and reached over, kissing my cheek. 

“Don’t even think about him right now. You won’t have to deal with him for a whole week.” She added.

“Thank you Hanji… for all your help.” I closed my eyes, sighing deeply.

“In a week… what will become of me then?”

“Mmm. He’ll probably just make you clean all day. You won’t get hit if you don’t mouth off to him y’know.” Hanji smirked.

“Okay.” I simply replied.

“I think I’m just about finished. I’m going to dress your back now. As for your ass… You’ll have to make do with just this cream.” 

I gave her a weak thumbs up and she pulled the gauze out from under the table. 

I had to sit up, exposing my breasts to her. 

It wasn’t awkward, she made no sexual dig towards me. She was used to that after all. 

She began to wrap everything up.

It was quite painful because she wrapped rather tightly but after everything was finally on I felt a little better. Stable. Of anything, my boobs were slightly sore. 

She left me with ice packs for my ribs and I lied back down on my stomach, a thin white sheet covering my naked body. I began to doze off, I was so exhausted. I hadn’t slept a wink last night. Hanji had gone off to attend to some business at HQ, leaving me there to rest. 

I was asleep, but still aware of my surroundings, so when someone walked into the office I immediately woke. My eyes widened as Captain Levi approached the examination table. 

I wanted to move, recoil to the corner of the room, but I was practically frozen, and my ribs had finally stopped hurting. 

He stuck his hands in his pocket, bending over so our faces were level with each other.

“So I heard you cried to Erwin and made him carry you here.” He spat.

“That’s not what happened you bastard. Get the fuck out of he-“

I was cut off by his hand traveling underneath the sheets and cupping my right ass cheek. He squeezed ridiculously hard and I screamed in pain. 

“The next time you speak to me, you speak to me with respect.” He glared down at me. 

“Or WHAT? You gonna hurt me some more?” I spat back. 

“Yes.” He said, squeezing my ass even further. I screamed again, pain reverberating throughout my body. One thing led to another, his touch caused me to arch my back in revulsion, and then I could feel the scream through my ribs.

“FUCK! Get away from me! This is sexual harassment!” I screamed, hoping someone would hear me.

“Is it though?” He gave me a bored look.

“LEVI! GODDAMMIT!” Hanji stormed into the room and Levi’s hand slipped from out of the sheet.

“OI, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING? LEAVE THE POOR GIRL ALONE FOR FUCKS SAKE!” Hanji screamed.

“Tsk. Fuck off four eyes.” Levi rolled his eyes and proceeded to leave the room. 

Hanji rushed to my side.

“H-Hey, are you alright? I’ll deal with him later, did he hurt you somewhere?” Her eyes were wide with worry.

“He was squeezing my ass.” I growled, my eyes filling with hatred and anger.

“That little shit. He’s stooping to another level.” She sighed and grabbed an ice pack for down there as well.

“That’ll help with the swelling and bruising.” She frowned and added, “Sorry I wasn’t around.” 

“It’s so damn cold in here. The ice doesn’t help.” I cursed under my breath.

“Ah, I don’t have any other blankets sorry.” She sighed.

“No, no. It’s okay. Thank you for all your help. I think I’ll go back to my room now… Er, I’m sure I can walk. The bandages really helped.”

“E-Eh? Alright. Do you want me to come with you? I’ll go find you some clothes.” 

“That’d be great Hanji. Thanks.” I smiled.

 

~ 6 DAYS LATER ~

It was the last day of my ‘break’. I had mostly laid low, attempting to recuperate my strength. Luckily I hadn’t ran into Levi, I made sure I wouldn’t. Hanji introduced me to her ‘pet titans’ yesterday, and then well… we had sex. So here I was, lying in bed, next to an incredibly beautiful and strong woman. She stirred awake around the same time I did, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me towards her.

“Mornin’ She mumbled into my ear.

“Morning.” I said, kissing her hand.

“How are you feelin’?” She yawned.

“Good.”

I was still in pain, but it was bearable now. I could lie on my back to go to sleep.

To distract her from any more questions I placed her index finger in my mouth, licking it and sucking it. I followed with the rest of her fingers on that hand.

“I can still taste myself.” I moaned into her hand.

“I need… more.” 

“Of course…” She sighed into my neck, kissing it passionately.

“Mmm…” I hummed. She cupped my breasts with her hands, massaging them in circular motions, followed by pinching my nipples harshly.

“Ahh~” I moaned, the sensation spreading through out my body. She now gently placed me on my back, showering me in kisses and licks from the tip of my collarbone all the way down to my cunt. I completely broke down into a mess of moans as her tongue slipped into me. 

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

We grumbled in unison as the door to Hanji’s room sounded off in a parade of furious knocks.

“OI! SHITTY GLASSES, YOU’RE  LATE. What the hell are you doing?” Captain Levi barked from the other side of the door. I froze entirely, my eyes widening.

“Shit-“ Hanji said under her breath.

“Sorry love, I’ll have to cut this one short. I forgot I’ve got somewhere I need to be.” She frowned.

“HANJI!” He banged on the door even harder.

“I’m coming! Just give me a fucking second Levi!” She called back, clearly annoyed.

“Excuse me?!” He yelled. Every hair on my body stood up as the door was suddenly broke open. 

“What the fuck are you doing that’s so important, clearly not cleaning, look at this fucking place! What?! You aren’t even dressed!” He barked at her.

She stood in the middle of the room, naked, her eyes wide with shock.

“O-Oi-“ She began. He had the same unamused expression as he always does, the only emotion currently present was anger.

He raised an eyebrow and then turned to look at the bed, making direct eye contact with me. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” He snarled.

I pulled the covers over my head, attempting to hide.

Levi turned back to Hanji, “THIS is what you’re busy doing instead of work?! Fucking the criminal brat?” He scoffed.

“I’m sorry… just, get out. I’ll be there in a minute, Please, Levi, this has nothing to do with you.” She pleaded.

“Like hell! Starting tomorrow she’s under my custody. But seeing as she’s well enough to fuck, make it today! If this has become such a distraction I’m forbidding her from seeing you.”

“H-Hey, you don’t have the authority to do th-“ She sighed before being cut off.

“I don’t give a shit. Get the fuck dressed the both of you and you,” he pointed directly at me, “Meet me in my office. NOW.” He exited the room, storming.

“Shit… [F/N] i’m really sorry about this.” She scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

“A-Ah. Don’t worry about it. It’s my fault too.” I stumbled out of the bed, quickly pulling my clothes back on. 

“I’ll uhm”, I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, “I’ll be leaving now. Thanks for last night.” I bowed and walked out out of the room as fastly as I could, my cheeks burning a bright crimson. I ignored the aches in my body as I walked through the halls, pushing my way past other people. I stormed into Levi’s office, slamming the door behind me.

“HEY! Watch i-“ He began.

“I HATE YOU. I hate you so much. You’ve BROKEN me you know that?! HUMILIATED ME, you molested me! You beat me nearly to death! Scarred me for life! YES, I TRIED TO STEAL MONEY. BUT WHAT GIVES YOU THE GOD DAMN RIGHT TO DO THAT TO ANOTHER PERSON?” I screamed at him, tears spilling down my face. 

He walked towards me, causing me to back into the door. He trapped me there, his hands pressed to the door on each side.  
“What makes you think I fucking care what happens to a brat like you? Humanity is fighting a war here, and I don’t have time for your BULLSHIT and disrespect.”

“Yeah, but you seem to have the time to torment me in every way possible!” 

“I’m here to make you OBEDIENT. If that means beating you senseless then so be it. If you don’t like it, then leave the military. We don’t need people like you.” He spat. 

“Obedience, huh?” I spat back through my clenched teeth. I couldn’t take it anymore. I would show him i’m not just a DOG or a punching bag! But I couldn’t do it through violence… He was far stronger than me. I glared at him, looking deep into his eyes with pure hatred. I summoned all the strength I had within me, if only a little, and pushed him back, he wasn’t expecting it. He tumbled back a few steps hitting his desk. He glared back at me, absolute anger washing over his face, he looked as if he was about to spit fire. _I have to act quick._

I walked over to him and immediately placed my lips on his neck before he had the change to hit me. He froze.

“What the hell, [F/N] ?!” He was about to push me off but I dropped down to my knees before he could touch me. I reached for his belt buckle, acting quick.

“Oi! What do you think you’re doing?!” I managed to get his pants open before he kicked me swiftly in the face and stomach knocking me back a few steps. I got back up, no matter how much pain I was in, and crawled back over. _I’m going to make you my BITCH, Levi Ackerman. If it’s the last thing I ever do._

I pulled my shirt over my head, exposing my breasts. And positioned myself on my knees in front of him again. He froze once more, his eyes wide with confusion and discomfort. I reached into his pants and pulled his partner out. 

“HEY [F/N] !” He screamed at me.

“You’re so big, Captain.” I put on a seductive tone for him. Before he could respond I took him into my mouth, ALL of him. He stumbled back, gripping the edges of the desk with all his strength.

I felt him harden inside my mouth, my very own personal lie detector. 

I began to suck and bob my head, moaning softly, allowing him to feel the vibrations of my voice personally. 

“ [F/N] ..You are dead fucking mea- A-AAH!” He gripped the edge of the desk even harder, I could practically see his nails digging into the wood. I heard his breath hitch as I took him deeper into my mouth, increasing my speed. 

I suddenly stopped, pulling away so I could speak.

“When’s the last time you came, Captain? You’re so eager…” I chuckled. 

“You bitch…” He growled at me, his eyes filling with a mixture of lust and anger. 

I teased his dick with my fingers, massaging it’s head with my thumb.

“Do you want me to continue, Levi?” I pressed on, massaging deeper.

He was trying to hold back but a low groan escaped his lips, his chest rising and his head falling backwards. I ceased my activities, pressing my bare chest onto his lower half.

“Hmmm?” I licked my lips, kissing his muscular thighs.

“Fuck you-“ He spat, breathing heavily.

“Oh… how disappointing.” I frowned, teasing once more by licking his navel.

He grabbed a large fistful of my hair, pulling tight enough to make me yelp. 

“ [F/N] , if you don’t suck my dick right now I’m going to _kill_ you.” He growled.

A bead of sweat ran down my neck.

“You only had to say yes, Captain.” I replied and his grip loosened, much to my relief. I took him back into my mouth, giving him the release that he craved. I sped up, my mouth sucking in, as if I was trying to pull the cum out by force. 

He moaned louder than I thought he ever possibly could. His blood was boiling, and his breathing ragged. And then it happened, he shot his load into my mouth, a low groan following. I slowed down, allowing all of his juices to leak out of him. I smiled, _success_. I then stood up, all of his cum still collected into my mouth. He was breathing heavily, his eyes closed and his body drenched in sweat. He didn’t see it coming. I opened his mouth and pressed my lips to his, allowing all of his cum to spill out, filling his mouth instead. I pulled away, watching as his own cum dribbled down his chin to land all over his shirt. His eyes were wider than I’d ever seen them, he was still in the midst of processing what I’d just done. 

“Oh no~ You’re all dirty Captain.” I chuckled and turned on my heels, pulling my shirt back over my head and exiting his office.  

It was ultimately, the best revenge I could have ever asked for.


	4. Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very (INTENSE) sexy chapter for my very sexy readers x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read this fanfic the way it was meant to be read please put everything into pages/word/whatever works and replace the following with your preferences using the word replacement tool  
> [F/N] - First Name

By the time I made it back to my room I was mortified. What have I DONE?

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT.

He was going to kill me, _REALLY_ kill me.

I was the definition of a dead woman walking. I was in my right mind to run back to his office and BEG for his forgiveness. But then I slumped against the wall, and felt the familiar aching running up my back. At that point I remembered why I’d done what I’d done. I remembered my cause. I used his gender against him, as he’d done to me. I humiliated him. 

What was he going to do? How would he deal with THIS level of insult?

In a perfect world he’d have me released into someone else’s custody, so as to never deal with me again. He’d give up. But I knew that wasn’t him, he would find a way to bounce back, and hit me 10 times harder than I’d hit him, maybe even literally. What if he chose to tell everyone? DEMAND that I be given a harsher punishment. I couldn’t let that happen…

I was already the public joke, imagine what everyone would think if they found out I FORCED myself onto Captain Levi, the same man who scarred me for life. 

I sighed in remorse, curling up in a ball. The one nice thing I had going with Hanji, he screwed that up too. I crawled on the floor, making my way to my bed. I wanted to just sleep, and forget all of this. Couldn’t I sleep through the entire day? What was wrong with that? It was supposedly my last wasn’t it? Before I knew it my mind had shut o ff and I was fall i ng into a d e e p sl e  ep. 

-

By the time I woke up it was DARK outside. How could I have ACTUALLY slept through the whole day?! Was I that depressed?! I rubbed my eyes groggily, groaning as I tried to stand up.

I needed a goddamn drink.

There was a bar, I’d only heard of it, never actually been. But I knew where it was. I crawled off my bed grimacing, if there was one thing I wanted to do with my last few hours it was get shit faced. I slipped on some clothes, and tied my hair out of my face. I nearly choked as I got a good look at myself in the mirror. I had a black eye, and my cheekbone was swollen and bruised just underneath it. It was from when Levi kicked me away.

_You bastard._

It seems he’s out to make me as unattractive as possible.

I cursed under my breath, untying my hair and letting it fall around my face. It didn’t cover everything but it was a start. 

-

I made it to the bar without running into anyone on the outside. There were only a few people inside, talking amongst themselves. I quickly took my seat at the edge of the bar and waited, my head slumped.

“Hi. What can I get for you?” The voice was unexpected.

“Something strong.” I replied, my head still slumped. 

“Sure… Hey you okay?” I could hear the frown in their voice.

“Perfect.” I mumbled.

At that they left to bring me my drink.

“Well look who it is.” 

I lifted my head to be met with the eyes of Jean Kirstein. 

“ [F/N] , you look like shit-“ His eyes widened

“Thanks.” I replied, drooping my head back down. 

“Who did that to you?”

“Who do you think?” I grumbled.

“W- Captain Levi? Again? Tsk. What the hell did you do?” He replied.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” I sighed. 

“I’m sorry, Let me see-“ He lifted my hair to get a better look and I smacked his hand away. 

“Everyone’s been worried about you y’know. You should stop in to see that kid Armin sometime, he’s been down.” He grimaced.

“I will, soon..” I sighed.

At that, the bartender returned with my drink. It was as if he just filled an entire mug with vodka. 

I started downing it anyway. Taking breaks between sips.

“ [F/N] , slow down.” Jean grabbed my mug slamming it back onto the table. 

At that I bursted into tears, grabbing fistfuls of my hair and pulling. 

“H-Hey it’s alright tell me what happened-“ Jean grabbed my arms, preventing me from pulling further. 

“I-I c-cant.” I spoke through broken sobs.

“D-Did he touch you in a certain way-“

This just caused me to cry harder. All of a sudden I felt my face slam down onto the table, the impact surely evoked bleeding from my nose. My crying ceased. 

“C-CAPTAIN!” Jean stood up.

“H-Hey… what did you do to her?!” He spoke in half fear and half anger. 

“This is none of your business Kirstein, go back to your room.” I heard the deep voice looming over me. 

“With all do respect Captai-“ 

“NOW.” He barked the order.

At that Jean had stood up, pulling money out of his coat for the bartender.

“I’m sorry [F/N] , we’ll talk later. Stay strong.” He whispered to me in a hurry. 

I turned around looking up, with wide shocked eyes.

There he was, in all his dark fury. 

I could feel blood rolling down my nose from the hit. 

He grabbed a napkin from his pocket, wiping my nose at once. I winced from the sudden stinging pressure. 

“You and I,  need to talk.” He growled. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me off the chair, leading me to some room I hadn’t noticed in the bar. It was a small room with a table booth inside. This must be a room for the higher ups to drink in privacy. He threw me down at one side of the booths and I winced in pain, hitting every wrong place. 

He sat at the other side and closed his eyes, arms crossed, thinking for a moment.

I took nervous sips from the mug I brought with me. I was definitely starting to feel drunk.

All of a sudden he banged his fist on the table violently, nearly breaking it, and I shrieked. I placed the mug back onto the table, my hands shaking like a leaf. 

He stood up from his seat, and before I could respond he’d reached over and gripped my neck with both hands. He began to strangle me, I clawed at his hands viciously, struggling for air.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now?!” He screamed.

But how could I?! I couldn’t breathe. I felt myself start to suffocate and I almost gave in but a voice sounded in the back of my head.

_Fight back._

I quickly grabbed the mug from the table and splashed all the contents into his face. This would surely make him lose it, but it’d get his hands off of me.

He let go, grabbing his white cravat and pulling it off his neck. He wiped his face and hair with it, then slammed it back onto the table, looking at me with such ferocity and anger in his eyes I could practically see flames in the room. 

“C-Captain… You almost killed me!” I yelled, tears threatening to spill over once more. 

“I should have.” He clenched his jaw. 

My hands shot to my aching neck, surely I would get bruises here too. _That_ _son of a bitch_.

“You know why I d-did it.” I spoke in shaky breaths. If I didn’t start talking, and NOW, he might really kill me. But I had to say the right things, even if it made me appear weak.

“I’m broken, Levi. My body is a wreck, I can’t even look at myself in the mirror. I feel so ugly. I’m lonely, I’ve always been lonely. But I grew up in a place too rough to submit to someone just because they beat me up. I think ‘everything in my life? all my hardships? just to lead up to this man making me his dog?’. I get it. It’s the military… but what you’ve done to me, I can’t go back from it. I NEED to fight back now. Or I’ll lose every last part of the me that is sane. My pride is all I have left.” I sighed deeply. Damn him. In the face of death, he’s forced me to open up. What is he? The devil? I looked into his widened eyes. I couldn’t read him, but he was shocked in general. Is it because it’s the first time I’m showing my humanity? He didn’t speak.

“Yeah, you forced my humanity out into the open, like I did to you. I forced you to give in to lust, to show me a part of you that is actually vulnerable. I knew, that you’d taken that part of you, your sexuality, locked it in a chest and thrown away the key.”

_I was getting to him._

“And that, was my revenge.”

“What you did was unacceptable.” He finally spoke, his eyes returning to their normal cold state. 

“As well as what you’ve done.” I grimaced at him.

I could feel that sarcastic spiteful side of my threatening to make an appearance. 

“At least one of us enjoyed it.” I half-whispered.

No. [F/N] . _What are you DOING? Don’t start this again. SHUT UP._

But it was all too amusing, how could I stop? 

I read the anger returning to his eyes. 

“What was it like to taste yourself? Did you break down because I made you so _filthy?”_

_WHAT AM I EVEN SAYING. STOP IT, RIGHT NOW._

At this point he shot up from his seat, rage practically bleeding off of him once more, filling the room with heat. 

_Now you’ve done it._

He reached over the table and grabbed me, pulling me from out of the seat and sprawling me out onto the table as if I was ready for surgery. His grip was painful, but at this point what wasn’t painful? Everything hurt. He walked to the other end of the table and forced my legs open. 

“H-Hey..” I began.

“Shut your god damn mouth.” He growled. 

He harshly pulled my pants and underwear down, exposing ALL of me to him.

“HEY!” I was shocked. But then I realized what he was doing. He wanted to make me beg, to finally submit to him the way I wouldn’t through violence. 

“This won’t work. I’m not a slave to my own sexuality like you are!” I yelled. 

He looked up, his eyes grazing mine in the most intense fashion. My cheeks flushed.

“We’ll see about that.”

I closed my legs but he opened them again, gripping my knees with that violent force of his. I tried to sit up now, pushing him away with my hands. This caused him to grab both my wrists harshly, he unbuckled his belt and pulled it off his pants. He then proceeded to bind both my hands together using the belt, it was practically digging into my skin. He then tied it to a part of the table just above my head. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” I yelled.

No reply. I was unable to move my upper body now. He spread my legs once more then dipped his head to my cunt. I felt his tongue slither against my clit and my back arched, attempting to get away from his grasp.

“S-Stop this-“ I gasped as he inserted two fingers into me, curling them upwards.

“A-AAGH!” I groaned unable to control myself.

“You were already wet? In the face of death? You’re sick.” He scoffed and inserted another finger. I bit my lower lip ferociously, holding back the moans forming in the back of my throat. 

I felt myself begin to sweat. It was too much, too soon. The effects of the alcohol had taken over me and my cheeks were burning a bright red. 

“T-This isn’t right Levi, I’m drunk.” I gasped as his tongue slithered over my clit once more. He began to make circular motions and nibbled at me. I nearly lost it, my entire body was steaming with pleasure. I couldn’t let this happen. I tried to kick him away but he had a tight grip on both of my thighs, pinning them down over his shoulders. He sped up the fingers that were inside of me, pulling them in and out. 

“SHIT!” I gave into the moans, my breathing ragged. Just as I was reaching the peak of my orgasm he retracted and I practically cried out to him. He climbed onto the table, looming over me. We were now face to face, he lowered himself onto me, pressing his chest against mine and his lips against my ear. This proximity, intense was an understatement. He was DOMINATING me, like an animal would. 

“You know, they say a woman lubricates to ready herself for a man to enter her..” He whispered into my ear.

“That’s incredibly sexist shut u-“ His drove his knee against my cunt to shut me up and a moan escaped my lips.

“Is that what you want, [F/N] ? For me to fuck you? Is that what you were thinking about, moments from death? My dick inside of you?” 

My eyes had widened, what kind of nonsense was he spurting?!

“Get off of me Levi.” I growled. He reached over and pressed his lips against mine, silencing me. I wouldn’t give in to something so trivial. I denied him entrance, so he grabbed my entire lower jaw and forced my mouth open, slipping his tongue inside. He brushed his tongue against mine and I retracted. He then took his other hand and slid it down my stomach, massaging my swollen clit. He skillfully massaged it with the palm of his hand and used his fingers to play inside of me. I moaned into his mouth and unconsciously my tongue accepted his, erotically bending to his will. I began to kiss him back, much without my knowing. I felt my orgasm making an appearance once more and bit his lower lip playfully. He bit me back, deepening the kiss. I could feel his manhood swollen against my lower stomach. 

“L-Levi…just-“ I began, panting.

“What? Do you want me to fuck you, [F/N] ?” He raised an eyebrow.

_Dammit, he had me right were he wanted me._

“Y-Yes…” I mentally slapped myself for saying such a thing.

“I want you to beg.” He half-whispered, pressing his forehead against mine, our noses touching. His lips were so close yet so far. 

“D-Don’t make me…” I stammered.

“BEG!” He shouted, scaring me half to death. 

“P-Please…” I said.

“Please what? Please who?” He growled in return. 

“Please… fuck me, Levi.”

He gripped my jaw ferociously, “That’s CAPTAIN to you.” he ordered.

“Please fuck me, Captain.” I said in frustration. 

“Louder.” He demanded.

“Oh god… P-Please, captain. Fuck me. I can’t hold it anymore, I want to die.” My breathing intensified. 

“Good,” He lowered himself to my ear again. “And how do you want it, brat?”

“Violent.” I moaned in ecstasy. 

At that moment he pulled his aching partner out of his pants, situating himself at my entrance. He grabbed a fistful of my hair with one hand and and gripped my hip with the other. Then, he shoved himself inside of me. He was so much bigger than I thought he’d be, It feels different from how he was inside my mouth. It was almost too much. He grinded into me harshly, his moans meeting mine. 

“F-FUCK…” I groaned as he sped up, pumping in and out animistic-ally. His stroke was almost too perfect, hitting every right nerve inside of me. He gripped my hair tighter, the pain evoking an even deeper moan. He then bit down on my shoulder, increasing the pressure each time he went inside of me. 

“AGH!” I screamed, my skin nicking and drops of blood spilling down my arm. He thrusted himself deeper, hitting my g-spot, the pleasure measuring out with the pain.

“Oh god… Captain.” I was breathless. 

He then rocked my hip upwards, my butt in the air, intensifying the pleasure.

“I-I’m coming, A-AAH.” I couldn’t hold back the ridiculous noises escaping my lips. 

He grabbed my ass, squeezing once then slapping it violently, the same way he’d done the night we met. I screamed in pain, I was still so sore there. 

“N-Not there, captain!” I cried. 

He continued to squeeze, and I felt my orgasm wash over me, the most beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure. He brought his lips back to mine, wanting to feel my moans through his mouth. 

I couldn’t control myself, a high-pitched desperate moan spilled into him. I think it turned him on because I saw the hair standing up along his arms, and his dick practically squirmed inside of me. He was getting closer too, he moaned back into my mouth and I bit his lower lip once again. I had finished but the pleasure slowly began building back up, this time even more intensely. Was I going to cum again? 

“O-Oh shit-“ I gasped. 

“Again?” It was the first time I’d ever remotely seen him smirk. 

He thrusted himself into me even harder, and I bit my lower lip hard enough to draw blood. 

“Don’t do that. You’d better fucking moan for me, you brat.” He bit my lower lip too, painfully squeezing out more blood. 

For such a clean-freak, he didn’t seem to mind blood. 

I practically screamed, unable to hold back the mix of pain and pleasure coming over me once again. 

“Louder.” He slapped my ass again, followed by a tight squeeze.

“AHHH-AGHHH! Captain, the people outside will hear-“

“Ha… You really think… they haven’t heard already?” He scoffed, his deep voice deterring from shaky breaths.

My moans were more akin to screams as he thrusted into me hard, riding out our orgasms together. I could feel his cum filling my insides, my mind melting once more. 

“Y-You bastard… loading me up with your seed like that.” I half-chuckled, trying to get a hold of my breathing. He was still thrusting into me, much slower now. 

“Shut up.” He grunted. He pulled out now, although it was useless. Because half of his load was already spilling out of me, a mixture of our juices together. 

He collapsed on top of me, pulling his belt from my wrists in one easy tug. His head was resting on my chest now, his hands intertwined in my hair. 

Now that my hands were free I didn’t know what to do with them.

… I made a bold move and allowed them to rest on his muscular back, almost in an embrace. He didn't move, in fact he sunk deeper, sighing into me. 

“You’re my woman now. Got it?”


	5. Bathing In Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO, THIS ONE IS A LITTLE BIT EMOTIONAL, A LITTLE MORE PERSONAL, I had to update the tags as a trigger warning.   
> But next chapter will be a lot better : D , stay tuned x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read this fanfic the way it was meant to be read please put everything into pages/word/whatever works and replace the following with your preferences using the word replacement tool  
> [F/N] - First Name

 

We made ourselves presentable whilst still inside the room, although there was no looking presentable for me. There was blood stains all over my white shirt, my neck was practically black and blue, I had a black eye, my hair was a mess. We did not speak to each other. We could not. We both needed time to think. 

“Tomorrow morning after breakfast you will meet me in my office to be assigned your tasks for the day.” He turned to me and said before we exited the room.

I expected to see tons of people staring at us with wide eyes, or whispering around. But there was nothing of the sorts. The few people that were there were drunk out of their minds and laughing joyfully. The bartender didn’t even turn to look at us. I got the impression the room was more isolated than I thought. 

“Oh, hey Ackerman, you aren’t getting anything to drink today?” The bartender finally noticed our presence.

“No. Unfortunately I need a change of clothes and a bath. I’ll be back.” He spoke coldly. 

“Whoa lady- what happened to you?! Are you alright?” The bartender took me in. 

“She’s fine.” Levi replied for me, grabbing my arm and yanking me out of the bar. 

“Go straight to your room.” He ordered. 

“I-… I need medical attention Captai-“ 

“From Hanji Zoe?” He asked.

“Well yeah, I guess-“ I frowned.

“I already made it clear you’re forbidden from seeing her. You’re a distraction to her work.” He said.

“Okaaay, but-“

“Come to my room then. I will dress your wounds.” He sighed in frustration. 

“Okay let me just get-“  
“You come NOW, or you don’t come at all.” His eyebrows furrowed angrily. 

“Will you let me finish my goddamn sentences.” I snapped back. 

“Tch.” 

He turned around and started walking, signaling that I should follow.

I made silent exploding anger gestures, pretending to hit something, then followed him casually. 

When we got to his room he told me to wait, and left me standing.

_“Don’t sit anywhere.”_

He disappeared somewhere, most likely to the bathroom.

When he came back he ordered that I undressed and leave everything in a neat pile by the door. 

“W-Why?” I stammered.

“Just do it, brat.” He looked clearly annoyed. 

I complied, stripping down to my underwear.

“All of it, don’t be a smartass.” He groaned.

I removed my underwear, placing it on the pile.

He beckoned me over to where he was, which I confirmed to be the bathroom.

I could now see that he’d drawn hot water and had the bath ready. 

“Get in.” He ordered.

“Seriously? I could have done this back at my place.” I sighed.

“Just get in.” He growled.

“But-“ I began.

“You need assistance in your condition. Or you won’t properly clean yourself. I mean, your back-“ He stopped himself, as if a reminder that he doesn’t need to explain things to me and I shouldn’t question him.

I raised my hands in surrender walking over to the tub and stepping in. 

He squeezed a sponge and began pouring water over me. He touched my wounds very softly, softer than I’ve EVER been touched by him. 

He stopped in his tracks, and I glanced over to him with a raised eyebrow.

His eyes were wide with… shock? But within a second as he noticed I was looking at him, his expression returned to its cold emotionless state. 

I brushed it off, continuing to look forward. 

“I’m sorry.” He spoke. 

“What?” I froze inside the tub, my eyes the size of golfballs. Did I just hear HIM, say he was sorry? I tried to push down my shock and regain my composure. 

“Don’t make me say it again.” He replied.

I wouldn’t let that pass.

“Sorry for what? Breaking my ribs? Ripping my back to shreds? Trying to KILL me? Forcing yourself on me?” I spat.

“The condition of your body. And I don’t know what you’re talking about… you enjoyed it.” He scoffed. 

“Didn’t give you the righ-“ I stopped myself realizing I sounded like a hypocrite. I did the same thing to him, I’m the one who started it. Seemingly noticing my expression he gave a low chuckle.

“You realize how stupid you sound. Good.”

“Fuck off.” I mumbled. At that he squeezed my shoulder, the one he bit, the tiniest bit of anger flaring in his eyes. I winced in pain, evoking a loud “OW!”

“Respect is all I ask for.” He spat. 

“Y-Yeah, just let go.. please.” I clenched my jaw.

He let go and examined the wound.

“Does it hurt?” He asked.

“No, it feels wonde-“ He gave me a look and I cut myself off. “Yes. It hurts.” 

He pondered for a moment, “Why on Earth would you ask me to fuck you violently if your body was already in this state?” He raised an eyebrow. 

I gulped, my cheeks flushing red. I wouldn’t even entertain that question. I remained silent. 

He didn’t seem to mind, continuing to clean me. He cleaned between my thighs and between my legs, the sponge brushing up against my cunt. This caused me to stiffen, my breath hitching.

“Oh relax, I barely touched you.” He scoffed, shaking his head in disapproval. 

I wanted to tell him to fuck off but a more pressing matter came to mind.

“So, what do you plan to do if I get pregnant? You didn’t pull out. Take responsibility. I’m not having your baby.” I looked at him seriously.

“I’ll have Hanji make an elixir for you, she’s done it before.” He replied, no reaction crossing his face.

“A-Ah.. alright.” My thoughts pondered off to Hanji’s reaction when she would learn what had transpired between the Captain and I. 

As if taking note on my expression he said, “I won’t tell her it’s for you.” 

“Thanks.”

He continued on washing me, very carefully cleaning the wounds on my back. 

“Your back… Your neck… Your shoulder… Your face… Your ass… _Every_ bruise on this body…”,He dragged the sponge all the way to the top of my neck, sending shivers down my spine, “It’s all my work. You’re… my work of art.” He was talking to himself. Thinking aloud.

I didn’t reply, I kept looking forward.

“What was it like? Walking around with me all over you? The man you hate most? Feeling me every time you tried to even breathe, through pain?” He was talking like a crazy person. 

“What’s gotten into you…” I sighed. 

“I’m just trying to understand…” He trailed off.

“You’re not the man I hate most, by the way.” I added.

“The man who stole my virginity, at 10 years old. It would be him.” I closed my eyes, all the painful memories slicing back into my brain. 

Levi didn’t reply, he simply kept washing me, he had now moved on to my hair. 

“How many times?” He eventually asked. He was referring to how many times that man had forced himself on me. 

“Too many.” I sighed, pain filling my chest. 

“Who was he?” Ah, the question I dreaded. Why would you do that, Levi?

I began to laugh, almost hysterically. 

“Oi-“ Levi began

“My _Father_. Ahaha, Isn't that pathetic Levi? C’mon, tell me I’m pathetic. Ahahaha. You know it’s true.” 

Levi dropped the sponge, and it hit the water with a loud splash. He sat wide eyed, unsure how to proceed. Then, to my utter surprise, he lifted me out of the tub and pulled me into his lap, despite the fact that I was soaking wet. 

“W-What are you doing?” 

He pulled me into the strongest embrace I’d ever received in my life. The pain in my back was intensifying, but I couldn’t bring myself to say anything. He just sat there, and hugged me, holding on for dear life. 

What was this? Him attempting to clear his conscience? 

“I’m not pitying you… but I’m sorry for what I’ve done.” He spoke in a gruff, harsh voice. 

At that my tears spilled over uncontrollably, I began to sob loudly into his shirt.

He hesitantly began to stroke my wet hair, unsure of how to comfort me.

“I’m so pathetic…. oh god…” My chest was aching, all my feelings violently stabbing at my heart. I honestly felt, as thought it'd be okay if I died right then and there, in the arms of this man, by HIS hands. 

“You should’ve killed me Levi. Do it. Now. Please. Finish what you started.” I started banging on his chest with force, he didn’t move. 

“Shut up, [F/N] . I’m not going to kill you.” His eyebrows furrowed. 

He grabbed a large towel and wrapped me in it tightly, followed by grabbing a smaller towel and using it to dry my hair. He then picked me up bridal style and brought me to his bed. I felt my skin come into contact with soft thin sheets, they smelled just like him. Luckily the smaller towel was still covering my face so he couldn’t see my current expression.

“I’m going to go bathe. Try to calm down.” And at that he left me, in his bed. 

It wasn’t like mine, there was something different about it, something comforting and inviting. As I heard the door to the bathroom close I removed the larger towel, tossing it to the pile by the door. I dried my hair more then tossed the smaller towel as well. I looked at the big white bed then stretched my arms out, allowing it to envelope my whole body. Skin to cotton. I breathed in his scent, that scent that reminded me of a young man soaking in the rain during spring. That faint under layer of camphoraceous cologne. I sighed deeply, _how did I get here?_ Why did I have to open up to him about that trivial little thing? 

“Levi… if only you acted as nice as you smell…” I sighed into the sheets. 

“What on earth are you doing?” Levi asked, an eyebrow raised. He was leaning on the doorway to the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. I froze, petrified, my face flushinga crimson red. It was the best of scenes. I was naked in his bed, wrapped up in his sheets, sighing his name. I covered my face immediately, trying to escape his impending stare. 

I felt him crawl onto the bed, and before I knew it he was looming over me. He pulled the sheet from my face, his cold eyes gazing down into mine.

“What do you say… Round 2?”

 


	6. Guarded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HII, sorry for not updating in a while oh god. There are so many crazy things coming for this story so please keep posted! :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read this fanfic the way it was meant to be read please put everything into pages/word/whatever works and replace the following with your preferences using the word replacement tool  
> [F/N] - First Name

And without a doubt, he threw his towel to the side, and lowered his naked flesh onto mine. His hands brushed against my hips, feeling his way around every crevice and curve, leading all the way up to my breast, squeezing tenderly. I did the same, feeling my way around his broad shoulders and biceps. My hands made their way to his neck and I pulled his face down to mine, pressing our lips together. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and we kissed passionately. It was different this time, less animalistic, much softer. 

In a swift movement he turned me onto my side so that we were spooning, he slid a hand down my curves, circling around to my cunt, his fingers massaging me deeply. He kissed the entirety of my bruised neck gently, laying soft licks all the way up to my ear. 

“Ah… that feels so good…Captain..” I sighed in ecstasy.

“Just Levi..” He whispered into my ear. 

What had come OVER him?

What had come over ME?

This intimacy between us, it was suddenly more tender. 

I wasn’t sure when it happened, but I could feel his eagerness pressing into my lower back. 

I removed his hands and turned around, pushing him onto his back. I lifted my leg and stepped over, straddling him. He didn’t stop me, he simply gazed into my eyes in wonder.

I situated himself into my entrance and lowered myself, evoking a moan from the both of us. I began to ride him, grinding tenderly with each movement of my hips.

He rested both hands on my sides, guiding me, sometimes pressing me down harder onto him.

I bit my lower lip in ecstasy, my eyes closing, and soft moans dancing off my lips. 

Levi’s moans began to pick up, shockingly enough his expression displayed that of euphoria, and his eyes eventually fluttered close. My hands searched for something to hold on to as I felt a wave of pleasure come over me, I settled on his shoulders. One hand of his slid behind me, making it’s way to my “back entrance”. I gasped loudly as he slipped two fingers into my anus and curled upwards.

I didn’t think he’d do something like that, it was such a filthy gesture after all. But he pushed on, I felt my insides squeeze, around his dick and around his fingers.

“Oi.. Relax.” He opened his eyes to look at me.

“I-It’s difficult.” I bit my lower lip.

He pushed his fingers in deeper, and to my surprised I moaned loudly. It felt pretty alright. 

All of a sudden I was pushed onto my back, and Levi was on top of me, his hands trapping me on each side of my head. He thrust himself into me, going as deep as he possibly could.

“Shit-“ He hissed into my ear, his pace was slow but strong.

“A-A-AAAH!” I moaned loudly, my hands resting on his back. My fingers traveled up his shaved nape, then entangled themselves in his silky black hair. This caused him to shiver and pull me closer to him. It felt as though our orgasms were approaching together, harmoniously. 

I had a grip on his hair now, “Levi…” I whispered.

“What?” He responded, his lips grazing my neck. 

_What did I want to say?_

A wave of pleasure came over me, reaching over every cell in my body, from my finger tips to my toes.

“Ah!“ I cried in ecstasy, gripping onto him tightly. I felt his fluids release inside me and he bit my neck, softly enough that I only felt a sting from the bruising. 

He pulled out and pushed himself off of me. lying on his back on the other side of the bed. He simply stared at the ceiling. 

I felt awkward, as if he was finished with me and I was dismissed. I propped myself up, rubbing my hazy eyes so I could make out the pile of clothes by the door.

It was filthy but it’d have to work, I couldn’t just walk out of here naked. If my room was right down the hall I could get away with it, but the female barracks were at least a half a mile walk away. All of a sudden I felt a soft hand travel up my back and land on my shoulder. I froze, simply looking towards the door with wide eyes. I was then yanked backwards with such force that I found myself landing in his arms, my head resting on the edge of his chest. I held on to him for dear life, my heart racing. The action he took had frightened me. 

“Just stay. Thinking about where you’re going to be is too tiresome.” He said in a serious voice. 

“U-Uh well I was just going to head back to the barrack-“

“It’s a long walk.” He ejected. 

“Well yes, but I can’t just stay in your room Captai-“

“And why not?” 

I couldn’t reply, there really wasn’t a reason why I couldn’t. What Levi did in his own time was his business. 

“You’re in my custody now. If I’m telling you not to leave, then you shouldn’t.” 

“Yes… sir?” I bit my lip. The way I ended that ‘Sir’ was a confused half-question and half-statement.

“Huh, you’ve decided to obey me. Tell me why, [F/N] .” He ordered.

“Th-This is really awkward, can I please just go bac-“ 

“Tell me.” His grip on my arm tightened but then loosened as he saw me squirming in discomfort.

“I.. Fuck. I don’t know.. Maybe it’s because you’re not acting like such a dick for once?” My body stiffened, waiting for what reaction I had coming to me.

He didn’t really move.

“Fair enough…” He simply said, not pushing any further. 

“Captai- No, Levi,” I’d come to differentiate the time and place when it was acceptable to call him by his name. He turned his head and glanced down at me, those cold hard eyes boring into mine, constantly sending shivers down my spine. I attempted to work the courage back up to say what I was going to say, but it just wouldn’t come out. My lips parted and my eyes remained wide, at his mercy. 

“Tch. Well, out with it.” He barked, a thin sleek eyebrow raised. 

“What did you mean, when you said I was your woman now? At the bar.” I blurted. 

“Ah…” He averted his gaze from mine, looking back up at the ceiling. 

“I just meant.. I don’t want you to take other men to bed.”

“Levi, I…I’m going to be honest with you. Nothing between us will ever bring the other happiness, you know that don’t you? From the moment we met THIS was only destined to bring each other misery and pain. But… I think this is a painful and miserable world. So… It’s okay to find comfort in each other once in a while… but we both know that you c-“

“That I can never love you, and you can never love me, right?” He simply stated.

“Yes. That’s it.” I replied. How did he know what I was going to say? This is good. We’re on the same page.

“It’s because you know this, and I know this, casual sex isn’t a problem. You were right when you said I locked that part of me up and threw away the key. It can only be with you, [F/N] . “ Levi said. I’d never heard him talk so much, but I suppose he was relaxed now. And this was something we needed to talk about. 

“What you’ve done to me, no matter how much farther we go, is something that I, as a woman, won’t ever forget. I think about my Mother, if she was here what would she say if the man I chose was a man who broke my ribs and strangled me.” I chuckled, “That being said, just sex is fine. When I think of it, if the circumstances were not the circumstances, and we met in a different way, it would still be wrong. Is it not selfish, to pursue one’s romantic interests at humanity’s current position in this world? This war we are fighting?” I furrowed my eyebrows.

He thought for a moment.

“It is not wrong. In fact if our soldiers denied themselves a basic human right such as the pursuit of happiness, they’d slowly lose motivation. It’s not our place to ask these people to give up their lives, AND their humanity. I… on the other hand… I can and I will. Call it survival. Im glad that you know, I’m not a man who will ever make you smile, and I’m not a man who will ever smile for you. And I would, if the situation called for it ever again, break your ribs and strangle you.” He looked ahead, his eyes suddenly completely void, as if he’s purposely shut off everything. As if he was retracting himself. 

“That doesn’t matter to me anymore, I know it all too well. But I did always wonder… what makes humanity’s strongest soldier the strongest. You’ve denied yourself happiness with the result being it can never be taken away from you. You can fight, with nothing to lose.” I frowned.

“Tch.” He simply replied. But with the expression on his face, he was confirming my suspicions. 

“But Levi… I for one won’t live the rest of my life this way you know. I want to someday find a person I could die for… I can’t be your whore forever.” I whispered the last bit of my sentence. 

“I know that, brat… I’ll make you a proposition. You remain by my side, with whatever this is, till that person comes along. And then, I’ll release you.” He simply said.

“And then what happens to you?” I raised an eyebrow. 

“Nothing. I don't have place for other people in my life, I’m busy.” He blinked blandly. 

“Except for sex.” I chuckled quietly.

“I won’t say no to it.” He looked away.

“Is there really some part of you sympathetic enough to one day let me find happiness, Captain?” 

“Yes.” He said barely above a whisper. 

Just sucking this much out of his soul, forcing him to talk to me, it was enough. I wouldn’t push on. 

“I see.”

“Can I go back to my room now?” I blurted. 

“Seriously?” He pinched his temple as if a migraine was approaching.

“You have no clothes.” He pointed out.

“A-Ah.. yeah. Can you lend me something?” I frowned.

“No.” He flat out said.

“Tsk, and what do I do in the morning?” I furrowed my eyebrows angrily, getting up from the bed to face him. 

“I’ll bring something for you.”

“Ugh…” I sighed. 

“Why do you have such a problem, [F/N] ?” He asked.

“Because I don’t feel right sleeping in other people’s beds, I can’t relax. We’re not lovers youknow.”

“And what about shitty glasses? You slept in her bed.” He snapped.

“H-Hanji? That was different, she was uh, I mean- I was under her care. Overnight observation.” 

“This is the same thing, you came for me to treat your wounds. What happens if you die in your sleep?” He gave me a blank stare.

“Why on Earth would I die in my sleep?” I shot him back an annoyed glare.

“And why on Earth would you care?! We’ve established there is nothing between us.” I added, my blood beginning to boil.

“You’re under my custody. There are witnesses that saw you and I together last, any wounds you’ve sustained would be on my fault. You don’t think that bartender is going to say something?” He said.

“OKAY. There is NO chance I could die from here to morning you idiot. These are bruises not stab wounds. Now answer my real question, why do you WANT me here? Why not just let me go? You’re really not making any sense.” I grimaced.

“You want to know? Fine. If I send you back this late, and someone sees your neck, they’ll notify the MP’s.” He shot me a pissed expression for making him talk.

“Wh- Okay. You’re protecting your image? Since when do you care about that. In your position doesn't it not matter what you do to me?” I raised an eyebrow. 

“God dammit, [F/N] . Shut your annoying fucking mouth. You’re not leaving here tonight and thats final. If you say one more word about it I’ll hit you.” He practically yelled at me. 

My eyes widened, and a sense of hurt washed over me. Why would I be hurt? That’s stupid. 

As if noticing my expression he pushed me onto my back and hovered over me, one knee resting between my thighs.

“What can I do to make you feel more comfortable?” 

 


	7. The Cravat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a cute chapter ! As i state later in an author's note please ignore the loop holes <3  
> and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE COMMENTS, i seriously didn't think anyone was reading, they mean the world  
> /SHAMEFULLY ASKS YOU TO KEEP COMMENTING CAUSE IT MAKES ME HAPPY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read this fanfic the way it was meant to be read please put everything into pages/word/whatever works and replace the following with your preferences using the word replacement tool  
> [F/N] - First Name  
> [L/N] - Last Name  
> [H/C] - Hair Color (ex. brown, black, blonde)

“H-Hey-“ My breath hitched as Levi’s lips crashed against mine. By the time he pulled away I was dazed. I felt his hand harshly grasp my jaw, pushing it upwards so he could kiss my neck.

“You can’t seriously want to go again? It’s too much you kno-”

“I could go all night.” He cut me off.

“But I can’t…A-AAH!” I yelped in pain as I felt his his hand accidentally grip onto my bitten shoulder. He recoiled instantly.

“Sorry-“ He began.

“I’ll stay, Levi.” My breathing was heavy and my face had flushed red, I couldn’t look at him in the eyes.

“Thank you.” His eyes had softened from their usual harsh demeanor. Then all of a sudden his entire body shuttered and his eyes widened alarmingly, he brought his hand closer to his face, examining the fresh wet blood that had stained it. I expected him to scream at me for getting everything dirty but instead he spoke in a panicked voice, “You need stitches.” He quickly got off the bed, wiping his hand on a towel. He disappeared for a moment then came back, fully dressed in casual attire. 

“I’ll be back in five minutes, stay put.” He ordered.

“W-Wait, I’ll be okay, I just need to patch it u-“

“Do you want to develop a blood infection?! Do you know how many idiots we’ve lost to something like this?” He screamed. 

“Ah… right.” I frowned and gestured for him to go, bringing my knees to my chest.

As soon as he left I had the sudden urge to jet. I saw where he kept his clothes didn’t I?

But something like this, I’d piss him off beyond belief. Heh, the thought nearly brought joy to my face. I frowned as I felt a warm wet trail trickle down my arm and glanced down to see my shoulder beginning to ooze blood. I practically shrieked. I jumped off the bed then fell back quickly to the floor, crash landing on my jaw to feel pain reverberate straight up through my ears to my head. I had fallen because I was dizzy, and I underestimated how much my ribs still hurt. But Dizzy? It couldn’t be from blood loss yet right? It had to be a combination of that and the after math of the strangle wound. I remembered reading about it when I was in Hanji’s office, flipping through her medical records. Following an attack one could have trouble sleeping and experience memory impairment. _Death by stroke or lack of oxygen to the brain._

He was right, about me being dead by morning. Why didn’t he say anything? I knew it wasn’t about his image. As tense as I was, I tried to relax, my body slumping face down on the floor. I felt consciousness begin to slip from my grasp and I raised my head looking towards the door, _wait_. _I should stop the bleeding, I can’t just rely on that man if I want to live._ I spotted the towel he’d wiped his hand with and crawled over to it, quickly pressing it against my shoulder. The pressure hurt to a certain extent but I could relax this way. I took a deep breath in, my heart had begun to accelerate, out of fear I assume. _I don’t wan’t to be alone._ Was I having some sort of panic attack? I could feel beads of sweat forming on my neck. _Dirty, Levi won’t like it._

I began to feel a shortness of breath, even though I was clearly breathing very hard.

“ _Levi._ ” My voice trembled. And at that, the door swung open then shut violently. He came baring a box, when he saw my current state he rushed to my side.

“Wh-What happened? [F/N] ?” His eyes widened.

I didn’t reply I only felt tears well up in my eyes. _God dammit, this is all his fault._

_“Woah_ , hey. Calm down. You’re freaking yourself out. That’s an order.” He gave me a firm shookbefore removing the towel from my shoulder and examining it.

“This is going to hurt.” He pulled a steel flask out from the box and emptied its contents onto my shoulder, the pain jolted me out of my current state and I screamed, grabbing onto him for support. 

“Ha..Ha… Can you believe this? All this because you bit me during sex. And my neck… because I sucked your dick.” I gave a low laugh, closing my eyes and tilting my head back, waiting as he threaded a needle. 

“Tch.” He made a noise following that gave me the impression he was laughing as well. I opened my eyes to see he was wearing a not so subtle smirk. I pretended not to see anything, smiling to myself and returned to my previous position.

“Ah… It is quite funny isn't it…” I gritted my teeth as I felt the needle go in. I anticipated it to be worse than it actually was, and soon found myself relaxed.

He was finished before I knew it.

“You’ll be okay.” His serious demeanor returned as he was taping a piece of gauze over the wound.

He stood up and extended a hand, “Now, let’s get some rest.”

 

————

  
The following morning I had the opportunity to bathe _myself_ whilst Levi left to get me clothes from the barracks. My memory was pretty fuzzy when I woke, which I now understand as aftershock from being choked. But it wasn’t so bad, I forgot most of the stressful things, or so Levi made it seem like I did. As soon as he returned I got dressed, slicking my [H/C] hair back into a tight neat french bun. I paused, glancing at my dark black and blue neck, the shape of hands were as clear as day. I turned to face him, to see he was holding a white piece of fabric in his hands.

“What is that?” I furrowed my eyebrows.

“You’re going to put on one of my cravats.” 

“Wh- WHAT?! HELL NO!” I exclaimed. 

“Tsk. Do you really think you have any other option?” He stepped in front of me, gently folding it around my neck, making some sort of knot.

“C-Captain… I can’t wear this. C’mon I’d rather _die.”_ I groaned in desperation.

“Be my guest. I don’t see what the problem is. I thought it was the perfect solution to a very clear problem.” He gave me a blank expression.

“SERIOUSLY?! Do you not see what this looks like?” I whined.

“No.” He raised an eyebrow.

“It looks like I’m copying you o-or you dressed me up. “The Captain’s little assistant”. It’s what they’ll say. Everyone will laugh at me!!!” I cried. 

“Get over it.” He rolled his eyes, tightening the cravat to the point where I was uncomfortable. He looked me dead in the eyes, a seriousness coming over him.

“Don’t take if off. More importantly, _behave_ today.”

“Oh god… my life is over.” I facepalmed.

“Indeed. So, Cadet [L/N] your tasks are as follows. You will join the other cadets for breakfast then go to HQ to execute a thorough cleaning of the whole premises, starting with my office. A meeting will take place and you are not to interrupt unless I order something of you. If you are asked questions, no matter by whom, you will respond in a respectful _submissive_ manner. Got it, punk?” He folded his arms. 

“Yes, sir.” My face twisted in disgust.

“Tch, wipe that ugly look off your face. And don’t let me catch you making it again. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes, sir.” I said angrily through clenched teeth and a forced smile. 

“That’s even fucking worse, Cadet.” He loomed over me, the same look of disgust now present on his face.

I didn’t budge.

“We’ll address this later.” He sighed in frustration, pressing two fingers to the temple of his forehead.

“Now, go. There’s no time to waste. I expect you to be at HQ promptly when the bell tower rings 9 o’clock. Don’t dilly-dally.” At that he pivoted and turned away from me, walking out of the room.I glanced at myself in the mirror, my whole world crashing down on me.

I have to walk into the cafeteria like this? I fucking looked like him, in the worst way possible. _Fuck._

_“Cadet [L/N] !”_ Levi called from the other side of the door. Oh god dammit, what now. I exited the room to meet his angry gaze.

“Did I not tell you to hurry, let’s go. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me down the corridor.” 

“Wh- DON’T YOU HAVE SOMEWHERE TO BE!?”

“Yes, accompanying you to your destination.”

“Seriously?!” I cried.

“I need to make sure you don’t run off.” He scoffed. 

“God damn you.” 

———-

We arrived at the cafeteria around 5 minutes later and I was waiting for him to walk away before going in. But he wasn’t having it. I cursed under my breath, mentally killing him as I walked in. Hanji was there talking to Eren about something seemingly important. As she saw me walk in her eyes widened followed by her exploding into a roaring laughter. She pointed at me, her eyes nearly filling with tears from laughing so hard.

“OH god…” I covered my face. The other cadets turned around covering their mouths attempting not to laugh. Levi remained expressionless.

“Well, Go.” He ordered. I walked into the cafeteria slowly, my shoulders slumped.

“OI! Stand up straight.” He barked. My face flushed completely red, my eyes filling with horror.

“Four Eyes.” He called over to Hanji. “Good. You’re here, make sure this brat doesn’t leave and heads straight to HQ afterwards.” 

“And the rest of you, keep it down!” He said in a powerful voice. Most of the cadets in the room, straightened up, turning away and ceasing their snickering. At that he took his exit, and I felt the whole room’s eyes on me. 

“Oh, go to hell!” I screamed at the room. Surely I’d be reprimanded for that later, but I didn’t care. I glanced over to see Armin was saving a seat for me like always, but he too was holding back an obvious grin. I walked over, might as well get it over and done with. He pulled me into a strong hug, quite unexpectedly, and I returned the gesture. 

“I’m so glad you’re back.” He smiled warmly. 

We sat down. 

“Do I even want to ask?” The notoriously serious and quiet Mikasa spoke aloud. Wow, today was full of unexpected things.

“No.” I grumbled. 

“That’s a good look on you.” Eren snickered and to my surprise, once again, Jean smacked the back of his head.

“OI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?” He rubbed the spot angrily. 

I’d forgotten, Jean was there that day. Even though he left early, I had a feeling he knew exactly why I was wearing Levi’s cravat. 

“Lay off, Jaeger. You think she doesn’t know how ridiculous she looks.” Jean said, sipping what looked like beer.

“It’s a bit early for that don’t you think?” I smiled weakly.

“Ha. Not today. Your twin is making us clean the horse stables.” He gave a smug look. 

“Ah.. ha ha. And I thought you were on my side.” I shook my head.

“Hey. So, are you okay? We haven’t seen you since that day.” Eren fortunately changed the subject, as if an apology from his previous remark.

“I’ll live. Thanks for your concern though.” I replied, resting my chin on the palm of my hand. 

“So, when is the next physical evaluation? I’m behind.” I added. 

“Er, next week. You sure you’ll be alright to do it?” Armin asked. 

“I’ll have to manage.” I sighed. The group seemed kind of quiet, not looking at me directly in the eyes. I caught on quickly.

“Seriously, Jean. You told them?” I snarled. 

“I was fucking worried, [L/N] . And you know, I would never give a shit if it didn’t look really bad.” He shot back.

“And what exactly did the conversation entail?!” I yelled, banging my fist on the table, causing it to shake. 

“Hey, [F/N] , good to see your still alive.” Hanji had walked back by the table, clearly not reading the atmosphere, patting my shoulder and laughing. 

“Listen, I need to head out but I’ll have someone come get you when breakfast is over.” She added.

My fist remained, on the table, I didn’t stop to look at her, I had my eyes fixated on Jean.

“Yeah.” I grunted back, confirming I heard her.

“Woah, you know you don’t just look like Levi you’re acting like him too bahahahaha.” She waved it off and walked away, her joyous personality clearly not bothered with whatever was going down at the table. 

“Well?” I spat.

“Not the time, or place.” Jean rolled his eyes. 

I turned to Armin, he would tell me the truth of anyone. He squirmed the moment my angry eyes laid upon his.

“A-A-Ah , [F/N] , He meant well! We were all worried. H-He.. only mentioned, the, uhm, possibility t-that, C-Captain Levi, uh, forced himself on you, and, you know, you can tell us, we’re your f-friends! W-We’ll help you g-go to the commander!” Armin gulped, his eyes filled with worry thinking that the things he was saying would hurt me. A sense of sadness washed over me, him and the others, were carrying the burden of something that “technically” didn’t happen. They were only trying to help.

“I’m sorry guys… For reacting that way. No, that didn’t happen. Don’t worry.” I forced a smile.

“If you’re lying, [F/N] , we’ll find out. No matter how much respect I have for the guy, I’ll kick his ass.” Eren spat. 

“Oh ho! What an image! Are you sure you can do it, Eren?” I teased. 

“O-Of Course!” His cheeks grazed pink. I needn’t remind him of the several beatings he’d received from Levi in the past. 

“I’ll let you guys in on one secret, I gave him serious payback. The worst yet best kind imaginable, you shoulda seen him.” I snickered and grinned cheekily. 

“And thats how I ended up with this.” I pointed to the almost faded bruise just under my eye. 

“Eh? And you won’t let us know what you did?” Jean raised an eyebrow.

“Nope. Bahah, my lips are sealed. Maybe someday.” Not, I thought to myself.

“And the cravat?” Eren asked.

“Oh… Yeah. Well, I ran from the scene before he could really unleash his fury. Then I went to the bar, blah blah you know the rest. Let’s just say he was angrier about it than I thought. He tried to strangle me. Heh,” I scratched my head and shrugged.

“EHHHH?!” Armin nearly popped out of his seat.

“Y-Yeah, but we worked it out I suppose. I wouldn’t say we’re on good terms now, but I don’t think he’ll do it again.” I waved my hands, trying to calm him down. That was a lie, there was a part of me that didn’t doubt him actually killing me if the situation called for.

“Make an effort to stay out of trouble, [F/N] !” Armin said to me, his eyes welling up with tears.

“I will. It was a stupid rebellious mistake, and I learned my lesson. Sorry for causing you any worry.” I smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. Armin smiled in return.

“Hwa, it’s like a new person. Cravat and all.” He chuckled.

“Oi, if I could dump it I would.” I flicked him in the forehead for the remark, and he responded with a quiet ‘ow’.

“Ah, so Eren, how do you like being in the Scouts?! How come you’re eating breakfast with us rookies?” I asked.

_(A/N: I realize during his ‘training’ he had no contact with the gang and theres shit ton of loopholes but bare with me , i’m trying to fix this on the shingeki timeline lolDONTKILLMETHX)_

“Well, Hanji said it was alright. I missed you guys. So many things happened at once. I know everyone is still recovering from Trost…” He looked down at his plate, different emotions filling his eyes.

“You really saved our asses, Eren. For once… there’s a cause I believe in, and that’s you.” I folded my arms, giving him a serious look.

“Don’t encourage him. He still has too much to learn.” Mikasa said, glaring at Eren who suddenly looked pumped with that energy of his. The one that screamed “yeah, kill all the titans, kill myself in the process!”

“Lay off Mikasa!” Eren barked back.

I smiled, watching the lot of them argue and joke back and forth. The past 2 weeks have been filled with so much pain. I missed this. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up to see Commander Erwin himself. 

“Time to go, [F/N] Hanji sent me.” He said plainly. 

“E-EH? But for Commander to come himself! Why didn't she send someone else?” My eyes widened, and I straightened up. 

“I had to speak to Eren about somethi-.” He paused, staring at me.

“C-Commander?” I tilted my head, in confusion. Wow, this was awkward. 

And then all of a sudden, the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile, a very quiet “heh” escaping his lips. If there was anything I thought I’d never see, it’d be the day I saw an amused Erwin Smith. Everyone else looked as shocked as I did. It almost looked as if he would burst out laughing when his hand shot up and covered his mouth.

He cleared his throat. Regaining his composure

“Excuse me, but what are you wearing?”

I turned around and hit my forehead on the table repeatedly. 

“Fuck my life-“I said under my breath.

Thanks to Levi, I was a walking joke.

 


	8. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh god thank you for the comments and kudos you fucking beautiful little brats, I LOVE YOU GUYS, I SWORE I THOUGHT NO ONE IS READING  
> I PROMISE ILL BE UPDATING MORE OFTEN, ENJOY~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read this fanfic the way it was meant to be read please put everything into pages/word/whatever works and replace the following with your preferences using the word replacement tool  
> [F/N] - First Name

I walked in silence behind Erwin, twiddling my thumbs behind my back. _How embarrassing._

Even the commander wanted to laugh at me.

"It was pride that changed angels into devils; it is humility that makes men as angels.” Erwin spoke, his voice was kind yet hard.

“What’s that?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Something from a very old story book, ancient if you will. It’s a sort of family heirloom, it belonged to my Father. Not many have laid their eyes on it.” He replied.

“I see… and what’s a devil?” 

“An entity. Evil and the enemy of mankind personified. Like the titans, one might say, but more intelligent. In these books, Angels are not just a term used to describe someone, they are also entities, embodying all that is good. Which is how we’ve come to know the word as we do, it was passed on.”

“I see…I…never knew there were stories like this. I was lucky my Mother taught me to read and write before she died.” I gave a faint smile.

“There are so many just like you, ignorant to even the smallest facts, because the government decided you would be that way.”

“It’s wrong, but what can we do?” I sighed.

“Theres a part of me that knows the day will come when we do something about it. But that time is not now… In any case, do you understand why I told you what I told you?”

“No, Sir. Sorry.” I frowned.

“Your superiors are learning to forgive you, because you have learned to dismiss your pride. Levi’s cravat is only the beginning. Stay on your path, and all will be well. You’ll find that you will no longer be the villain. After all I wouldn’t reveal the existence of such an important, _illegal_ , thing of mine, to you, a thief and traitor, if I didn’t believe that.” He looked over his shoulder and _smiled_.

“I… I …” I scratched the side of my head, taking in all he’d just told me. He really did think of everything; his intelligence was likable to Armin. Or rather the other way around. Certifiable geniuses, cut from a different cloth. But Erwin was not just smart, he was very wise. There was no one better fitted to be our commander than him.

“Thank you, Sir. For having faith in me. And… for your guidance.” I finally said, saluting him and bowing.

“You don’t need to thank me, Cadet. That’s my job.” He nodded.

I had a sickening fear I would disappoint him.

“But I didn’t know consoling soldiers was on your to-do list.” I chuckled.

“If I asked you to die tomorrow, would you die?” He asked.

“Yes, Sir.” It was the reason I joined the military in the first place. To serve under someone who was a good person. Unlike the scum from my hometown.

“Then I’ve done my job.” He simply said.

I got the feeling he wasn’t done.

“If in the future, Levi manages to hurt you in such a way again, please come to me.”

“Ah… was it that obvious?” I frowned.

“I wouldn’t have figured it was strangulation till I saw the hand marks when you adjusted your collar.”

I grimaced, needless to say I couldn’t let him talk to Levi about it. Then, i’d be in big trouble.

“E-Everything’s alright now… so, please don’t confront him about it, Sir.”

“As you wish.” He stopped walking as we made our way to HQ’s front entrance, pulling out a key from his pocket.

As we made our way inside we were about to part ways when I stopped him.

“Sir… Is there any chance you could tell me more stories… if not anytime soon then some day? I can keep my mouth shut.” I smiled.

“Ah…” He scratched the back of his head, deep in thought.

“I’m often busy…but… I think I can make some time for it here and there. If it interests you this much. You can’t tell Levi about it though, he’ll claim you’re a distraction to my work as he did with Hanji.”

“Understood! T-Thank you sir.” I saluted.

“I must go now, the meeting will commence soon. I’ll let you whenever I’m free.” He waved and walked off.

I sighed, now I actually had things to do. But that was an interesting conversation, hearing his stories gave me something to look forward to. And I hadn’t had anything to look forward to in a very long time, if not ever. 

I opened the door to Levi’s office, unsure of what to expect.

_It was so clean._

“What the hell am I even supposed to do?!” My jaw dropped.

There was no dust, no dirt, no unorganized papers, and the floor was practically shining. I’d have to bullshit all of this, make it look like I was doing something when I clearly wasn’t.

————

About an hour later, after I’d managed to find even the tiniest speck of dust and eliminate it I moved on to the corridor. It wasn’t as clean but It would be an easy job. 

I was somehow amused, how many places did Levi have time to get to in his busy schedule?

I decided I would check everything out, see how much work I really had in front me. I dropped the broom and mop and walked further down the corridor.There were so many rooms, did he really want me to clean all of them?

I made my way to a large opening and found myself at some type of conference hall. Levi and others were situated in a circle, comfortably lounging in front of a fireplace. 

Although it seemed casual, it appeared to be an important meeting. Even Commander Pixis and Commander Nile were present. I assumed Hanji was there to talk about Eren, even though she often attended these types of things. 

Levi spotted me and beckoned me over with two fingers.

“Black Tea. For our guests and I.” He said plainly.

“Yes, Captain.” I bowed then smiled at everyone, followed by another bow. Each commander returned the smile and Hanji winked at me. 

Levi just appeared uninterested. Somehow I wanted to surprise him with how formal I could be, but it seems he could care less. 

“Hoho, what a cute young lady. Did you dress her up that way, Levi?” Commander Pixis grinned widely as I began to walk away.

“…If that brat proves to be a distraction I can have her removed.”  He simply said, once again sounding uninterested.

“No need to spoil all the fun!” Pixis gave a hearty laugh.

“Damn Levi, If that stick goes any farther up your ass you won’t be able to walk.” Hanji snickered.

I could still hear them from the other room, as I searched the shelves for tea. 

“Tch. Erwin, continue with the disadvantages of this formation.” 

“Very well. The way this is devised, if by any chance the right wing is wiped out…” Erwin’s voice slowly faded as I walked further away. I’d gone to get hot water now.

Moments later as I returned I could hear Nile talking.

“I wont continue expressing my absolute distaste with what you’re doing. It’d be a blessing, if that little fucking monster died out there along with what’s left of the scouting legion.” He spat, standing up.

“Then get the fuck out.” Levi growled. 

“My pleasure.” He glared daggers back then proceeded to storm out of the room, disregarding my presence and practically shoving me out of the way as he walked past. I would have fallen, dropping everything in my hands if Levi hadn’t magically appeared behind me, catching my elbows. He steadied me, his chest pressed against my back, and his fingers wrapped tightly around my arms. His head dipped down to my ear level and I felt his hair brush against the side of my face.

“Stand up straight.” He simply said, letting me go and returning to his seat. 

I complied, and walked forward, clenching my teeth. I could feel my anger issues boiling over, as if I wanted to run after Nile and kick him in the crotch. _Who the fuck does he think he is?_

Just because I was ‘temporarily Levi’s servant’ doesn’t mean he’s allowed to dismiss me as a person. I could feel the room’s eyes on me. They were waiting to see how I’d respond.

_I can’t disappoint Erwin._ This was practically the finest test of my new found, or rather, newly lost pride that could be provided. Not to mention if I reacted badly, Levi would raise hell. I focused on his words, standing up straight and allowing a smile to brace my face. 

_Good girl, [F/N] ._

I served their tea for them, receiving an approving nod from Erwin, causing my face to flush red. 

_God dammnit._ Anyone with eyes would assume I had a crush on him. I tried to shove the embarrassment out of my system. Levi’s eyebrows were furrowed as if he wasn’t quite sure what he was seeing, his mind playing tricks. 

Woah, _WOAH. Wait a second, [F/N] ._ Just _WHO_ was it that _ordered_ your public flogging, you can’t seriously want to impress a guy like that. Fuck that. 

“Thanks for the tea, [F/N] . Keep working hard! And enduring Captain pain in the ass over here.” Hanji interrupted my thoughts, chuckling and smiling brightly at me. 

“Thank you for your kindness, squad leader.” I smiled, bowing to her. 

“Nonsense, you don’t need to be so formal with me.” She gave a hearty laugh. As I finished with handing Commander Pixis his tea Levi flicked his wrist at me.

“Back to work, [F/N] .” He said venomously. 

“Sir,” I responded, nodding, and dismissed myself. 

They continued on with their meeting, their voices drowning out as I walked further away. The moment I was behind a closed door, I slumped to the floor. A wave of dizziness coming over me. 

It was definitely my neck wound, as my head felt totally scrambled. There were other feelings running through me as well. Like, what the hell kind of person was I becoming? Since when was it okay for me to romp around like a maid. I tried to remind myself I didn’t exactly have a choice.  For the time that I’d be under Levi’s ‘care’ I would be disregarded, the incident with Nile was only the beginning. I had much more verbal and physical abuse awaiting me in the future. Another thing that seemed to be disturbing me was the fact that I cared what Erwin thought. The urge to please him had crept up on me like a sickness. And underneath all of _that,_ there was a hunger. Lust if you will. There was a sudden need for Levi’s harsh and wicked ways, Hanji’s sensual hands, and then the need to find out what _that_ part of Erwin would be like. 

_How lewd._


	9. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST A LITTLE BIT OF SMUT FOR YOUR GUYS' DAY x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read this fanfic the way it was meant to be read please put everything into pages/word/whatever works and replace the following with your preferences using the word replacement tool  
> [F/N] - First Name

It was around 3 o’clock when Levi came to find me. At this point I was cleaning out another room. 

“Good work. My office is clean.” He said.  
“Ho, praise? That’s unexpected.” I chuckled. 

“Don’t get used to it.” He grimaced.

“So I take it the meeting is over?” I said.

“Yeah.” He replied.

“Ah.” I simply said. A few seconds passed before he spoke again, as if he had to think about it.

“Stop what you’re doing for now and come to my office.” He pivoted on his heel and exited the room. I raised an eyebrow and complied, peeling off my gloves and placing the supplies on the floor. I walked down the corridor and when I arrived at his office he locked the door behind me, causing my heart to skip a beat. Before I knew it I was pushed up against the door and his lips had met mine. When he pulled away I looked at him with confusion set on my face.

“W-Why so sudden?” I asked. He grabbed my hand and led me to his desk. I felt his hands snake around my hips then found myself lifted off the ground and placed on the desk, lying on my back.

“U-Uh.. Captain?”

He crawled onto the desk, looming over me and staring down into my eyes.

“Somehow… You’ve had me craving this all day. It’s all I could think about.” He furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Ah.” My eyes softened.

He leaned down and pulled the cravat off my neck, replacing its spot with his lips. 

“Somehow I wanted it too.” I sighed in a whisper.

“You’re a fucking nuisance, [F/N] .” He spoke into my neck, now snaking his tongue across the bruised skin. 

“…Have I been distracting you?” I smiled to myself.

“Yes.” He growled, his tongue traveling up to my chin. It soon found my lips and slipped into them. We kissed in a very erotic way, pleasure dancing off my bones. I felt as if I began to swell between my thighs, an eager wetness emerging. I pushed him off of me, with the purpose of separating our mouths so I could talk.

“Can we…? I’m a little… impatient.” I blushed. 

He cupped my face with one hand, tracing his thumb over my cheek.

“Blushing are we?” He looked down at me with his typical cold eyes, and I couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

“Please don’t teas-“

“You blushed for Erwin this way earlier… Do you like him, [F/N] ?” He raised an eyebrow.

“What?! N-No, can you drop it please.”

“You can tell me, we have that kind of relationship after all… Don’t we?” He gazed down at me, and I detected a sense of anger. 

“Levi, please, I’m really… horny. And… I know you are too. Why are we even talking about this.” I looked at him desperately. 

“Very well.” He said, the hostility seemingly fading. He lowered his head, placing a single kiss on my lips, our foreheads touching. He then got off the table, starting to unbutton my pants. I kicked my shoes off and he pulled both my pants and panties down in one swift movement, leaving me exposed. He stared at me for a few seconds, contemplating what he wanted to do.

“Levi….?” I complained slightly.

He knelt down and his tongue snaked over my cunt, my whole body shuttered and my back arched.

“You taste sweet, like fruit.” He remarked, now licking along side my inner thigh. He situated my legs to hang over his shoulders and his arms were holding them down. He placed his lips over my clit, creating a ‘sucking-in’ motion.

“MMM-MNNNG!” I moaned, pleasure pulsing through my body. I felt myself blush from head to toe, my skin radiating heat. 

“Why won’t you just fuck me?” I looked at him, my eyebrows furrowed angrily, and my face a deep crimson.

“That was my original intention. But this… I need to treasure this too. Seeing you squirm… tasting you, I’m afraid I’m growing too fond of it.” His face remained cold, even though he was stating such atrocious things.

“H-Ha… Since when does Levi Ackerman treasure something?” I mocked, my breathing somehow ragged.

“Since now.” His tongue entered inside of me and I gripped the edges of the desk, holding back a pitiful cry.

He skillfully nibbled and licked all the right places, and suddenly I felt like I couldn’t take anymore. When I felt him step away, I nearly passed out.

“W-What is with you…s-so suddenly-“ My breathing was heavy and I struggled to form words.

“I’d continue but I’m losing it. It feels like my pants are too tight…It almost hurts.” He admitted.

“Then why wouldn’t you just-“

“Shut up.” He ordered, raising a single finger against me as he stared at the floor deep in thought. What was he, a masochist? He was as hard as a rock yet he just stood there thinking, denying himself the pleasure. 

“Levi-“  
“I said shut up.” He snapped. Maybe he was trying to exercise self control. But surely he could do that by himself, there was no need to leave me hanging as well.

And then out of nowhere he undid his buckle and began to unbutton his pants, followed by unbuttoning his shirt.

_Finally._

“You’re fucking weird.” I muttered under my breath. He faced me, and closed the distance between our bodies.

“Are you ready?” 

“I’ve been ready.” I gave him an angry look. 

A sudden laugh escaped his lips and he actually _smiled_ for a split second. Then as if catching himself he returned to his solemn demeanor. Was _Captain Levi,_ in all of his cold-hearted ways, actually amused?! Did he _smile_? Did he _laugh_?

“My eyes must be playing tricks on me.” I scoffed.

“Yes.” He spoke before crashing his lips to mine. He suddenly thrust himself into me, and the sensation was so strong I felt as though I’d been struck by lightning. I moaned into his mouth, little gasps escaping me. I sounded pathetic, and needy, but he enjoyed it so I couldn’t hold back. His entire length was massaging the inside of my walls, it felt incredibly hot. He was radiating heat as fervently as I was. I couldn’t help but clench tightly around him, causing _him_ to moan pathetically _too_. I could feel him throbbing inside of me, sending me over the edge. I began to drag my nails up his back, evoking the most _pleasant_ reaction from him.

“Does it feel good?” I whispered into his ear in a concerned manner.

“Yeah.” He grunted.

Suddenly I dug harder, my climax approaching at an alarming right.

“F-Fuck… Oh shit, Levi, AAAHH!” I cried out his name. With a final thrust we both climaxed, but this time he pulled out, ejaculating all over the floor. He collapsed into a nearby chair, his falling head back as he attempted to catch his breath. I looked closer to see he was sweating, small beads rolling down his neck. I closed my legs, reaching down and pulling my panties back on, then proceeded to watch him from the desk. His sculpted chest was rising and falling, and his eyes were closed. His hair was hanging in midair with his head. He eventually opened his eyes to look at the ceiling.

I would love to know what he’s thinking someday. Just take a peak inside his mind.

“A penny for your thoughts?” I asked quietly. 

“It was good.” He simply said. He now stood up from the chair and proceeded to get dressed. Knowing him he’d leave here and go straight to the nearest bath. Unless of course he wasn’t done with work. As he finished he turned to me, his face having returned to it’s normal state.

“Clean this shit up.” He pointed to the floor then turned away from me, exiting his office with long dignified strides, his heel clicking on the wooden floor board in a particularly stuck-up way.

As the door closed behind him my head fell into my hands.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” I cried.

 


	10. Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WEEEEEE~! Chapter 10!  
> This one is for you Erwin fans out there ;D  
> please look forward to the next chapter x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read this fanfic the way it was meant to be read please put everything into pages/word/whatever works and replace the following with your preferences using the word replacement tool  
> [F/N] - First Name

The rest of the day played out slowly, I finished cleaning another room and everyone else was running errands. I was excused from the group exercise taking place before dinner, simply because of my still healing ribs, and, _unpredictable_ neck wound, as Levi put it. I decided against going to dinner. I wasn’t too hungry, more tired than anything. And I couldn’t really be fucked with being seen in public once again. It was a shame because I knew my friends probably expected me to show, but I knew of anyone they would understand I was going through some shit.

I had just gotten out of the shower and was getting ready to go to bed, it seemed my bunkmates Annie and Sasha were still at dinner so I was alone in the room. 

_I’ll leave a candle on for them._

As I was pulling the covers off my bed I heard a distinct **_clink,_** as if a bird had hit the window.

“What in the hell?” I mumbled under my breath.

**_Clink._ **

It sounded off again.

I raised an eyebrow and separated the curtains at once. I stumbled back, practically shrieking as a small stone hit the window directly in front of my face, creating another **_clink_**. My heart was racing from being startled to suddenly. I hurriedly opened the window before the assailant had a chance to strike again.

“Who in the hell is out here fucki-“ I began to shout angrily but found my words cut off as I laid eyes upon a nonchalant Erwin. My eyes widened as far as they were physically able to.

“C-Commander? What are you doing out here?!” I called down to him. 

He made a gesture with his hands that suggested I come down to talk to him. I pushed myself off the window seal, sprinting out the door. I grabbed a scarf along the way, tightly wrapping it around my next in case I had to go somewhere. 

_Did something happen? No, he would have just come to my room himself. Right?_

I made my way down the stairs and out the barrack’s front entrance. 

Erwin was standing by himself, his hands tucked inside his pockets.

He didn’t really appear as if anything was wrong.

“Commander?” I jogged over to him. 

“Ah, there you are.” 

“Did something happen? Why were you throwing rocks at my window?” I furrowed my eyebrows, confused as hell.

“Well, I can’t exactly go inside the female barracks. If we expect cadets to follow the same rules, us superiors have to as well.” He stated.

“O-Okay, but the reason? And how did you know I was here?” I looked around the field of grass suspiciously. 

“You weren’t at dinner, and you weren’t with Levi either, so I figured you must be here. And, I have some free time.” He smiled.

My eyes widened once more.

“You went out of your way to come find me?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” He extended an arm to me, a gesture I was not accustomed to. 

I hesitantly accepted, linking my arm with his. He began to walk, leading me. 

His skin and hair were still slightly damp and silky, and he was dressed casually, as if he’d just gotten out of the shower as well. He smelled heavenly, to which I concluded it must be special soap he gets from the interior. 

I glanced up to his much taller figure.

“You’ll get sick, Commander. You shouldn’t walk around at night with wet hair.” I frowned. 

“Ah, it didn’t occur to me.” He tilted his head.

“It’s cold outside, dry yourself properly next time.” 

“A recruit, telling me what to do.” He chuckled. This caused my face to flush red and I looked away, praying the night would conceal my burning cheeks.

“W-Where are we going?” I asked.

“To my room, if it’s alright with you.” He stated.

“E-Eh, isn’t that a bit much? We could have gone to HQ.” I said.

“Sorry, it’s easier that way. Levi can find us at HQ. We can turn around…?” He gave me sympathetic eyes. I wasn’t used to receiving such concern from another person.

“N-No, It’s okay! But, uh, what if someone sees me?” I began to chew on my lower lip.

“Everyone is at dinner, remember?”

“Ah, right.” I relaxed a little bit.

“Thank you, Commander.” I added.

“For?”

“For taking the time out of your night to entertain me. Really, you didn’t have to.”

“It’s safe to say that I wanted to.” He replied, looking straight ahead. I felt my cheeks burning ferociously again.

_Fuck him, seriously. No, not ‘FUCK’ him but fuck hi- What am I thinking here?!_

_That bastard._

_That charming bastard._

“Is it safe to say then, you went out of your way because there was something else you wanted?” I forced a serious expression onto my face.

“You’ll have to elaborate, [F/N] .”

“Well… A man seeking out a young woman during the night, to bring her to his room. Surely, you know what that looks like. I don’t take it you want to tell me _stories_.” I frowned. I felt bad, for putting him on the spot. He was very kind, and polite. Much more so than Levi, but I wouldn’t play along like nothing was strange about this. 

“You misunderstand. But, I suppose you have every reason to. I didn't bring you here tonight with those intentions. Do you trust me, [F/N] ?” He asked, his eyes grazing mine.

“Yes, unfortunately I do, commander.” I didn’t want to trust him. I didn’t want to trust anyone, and I shouldn’t.

Trust is dangerous, and in this world, trust gets you killed.

 

When we arrived at his room he took off for a moment, returning with a box of matches, to light the fire place I assumed. I thought that Levi’s room was big but Erwin’s was massive. As soon as the fire place was lit he guided me to pillows propped in front of it, wrapping a fleece blanket around my shoulders.

“Sorry for bringing you out without a jacket. You should warm up this way.” He smiled weakly. 

“Mm.” I tried to conceal my blush with the blanket.

I was almost positive that every time i’d ever blushed in front of him, he saw. But he wasn’t a dick like Levi so he made no comments.

I watched as he poured himself what looked like cognac into a small glass. 

“Would you care for something to drink, [F/N] ?” He asked, his back facing me.

“Wine?” I replied.

“Of course.” He brought both glasses over, handing one filled with the dark burgundy liquid to me. I took a sip, practically melting. It was a musical composition of flavors, perfectly harmonizing to bring warmth down my throat and into my stomach.

I felt as though I was being spoiled, Erwin had such nice things, because of his rank. At that point I could only imagine what Nile, head of military police had. Considering the MP’s were more highly regarded than the survey corps. 

“Commander Erwin… I feel as though i’m imposing, are you sure all of this is alright-“

“Nonsense. You’re my guest.” He sat down across from me.

He peered at me under long dark blonde eyelashes, something seemingly on his mind.

“You can take that scarf off. I already know, after all.” 

“A-Ah… don’t mind if I do then.” I bowed to him and removed the scarf, allowing it to fall to the floor. His eyes widened slightly, as if he hadn’t expected the severity of it.

“Are you in pain, [F/N] ?” 

“It doesn’t feel great, but I’ve gotten used to the feeling now. Pain and I, in general, have come to terms with each other this past week.” 

“I’m still confused as to why he did it, but I abided your request and did not ask him about it. But I expect an explanation from you.” He gave me a serious look. 

My brain spiraled down into a pit of horror and I seemed to lose all abilities to communicate.

I couldn’t POSSIBLY tell him why this happened.

“I’m waiting, [F/N] .” 

“C-Commander… w-with all do respect, I don’t think I can discuss it. I did something very bad.” I took a large sip of wine. 

“Something shameful?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Y-Y-Yes. Very much so.” I cleared my throat.

“I won’t push further then. But if something similar happens again, I won’t have any choice but to intervene.” 

“I understand, Commander. Thank you.” I bowed my head. 

“Very well, what kinds of things do you want to hear about, [F/N] ?” He asked.

“This… This uh, devil character you mentioned earlier. That’s what I want to hear.” I took another sip of wine.

“Yes. As a single entity, he is said to be the author of all lies. The first time I read about him he appeared as a serpent, deceiving the first man and woman placed on this Earth. He tempts them to eat a fruit, from a tree of knowledge. But, their creator had forbid them from eating the fruit from that tree as it had allowed sin to enter their sacred place.” He now took a sip of his cognac.

“What is a sin?” 

“The act of violating god’s will. In one book of mine, there are many different kinds of sins, but there are also a set of specific ones, considered to be the worst. They’re called the seven deadly sins.” A certain intensity filled his eyes.

“What are they?” I tilted my head in curiosity.

“Lust. Gluttony. Greed. Sloth. Wrath. Envy… Pride.” He smiled.

“A-Ah. And do you believe something like this is real? That there is a god with such rules?” I asked.

“No. These are simply stories, crafted by wise men.” He replied.

“I see…” I began to feel slightly tipsy, the wine’s effect spreading throughout my entire body. My eyes traced the Commander’s form. His broad shoulders, sculpted jaw, soft lips, strong hands, defined chest. I felt a familiar swelling… between my thighs. I closed my eyes, my cheeks flushing red. 

“Is everything alright, [F/N] ?”

“Yes… I just… I find sometimes under intoxication…I…The desire to commit some of these sins,  if I may call them that, is present.”

What on Earth was I saying? The wine practically removed the 'morality filter' from my lips.

“Apologies. Once again, I hope you don’t misunderstand. I didn’t serve you wine with the intention o-“ 

“Erwin.” I breathed his name at once, cutting off his words. 

“Misunderstand this.” I slowly began to unbutton my shirt, lying back against the pillows. He said nothing, and simply gazed at me, sipping out of that small glass. I could hear nothing but the sound of my clothes ruffling, and the fireplace cracking loudly. The room was lowly lit, so I could hardly see his face from where he was sitting, only that he was unmoving. I witnessed the light of the flames dance off my naked skin, illuminating only the most favorable curves. Last to go was my socks and I was sprawled out, completely naked on his floor, my legs folded over one another. I took another sip of wine then let my head fall back in pleasure, the heat of the fireplace directly touching my skin was sensational. I felt powerful, like I wasn’t just Levi’s sloppy seconds. No movement.

“Commander?” I whispered, not raising my head to look at him.

“I want to watch.” He replied in a low voice.

"Very well." I spoke softly, my hands traveling down my body.


	11. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smutty chapter ;D  
> shit gets a little bit complicated! Thank you so much for all the feed back guys <3  
> on a side note, Would any of you guys like to RP with my Levi? Or we can work out any of your ships/head canons!  
> comment your skype or iMessage x I only use those two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read this fanfic the way it was meant to be read please put everything into pages/word/whatever works and replace the following with your preferences using the word replacement tool  
> [F/N] - First Name  
> [L/N] - Last Name

 

He sat back, as my finger brushed against my clit. I was sensitive, more so than ever. It may have been due to the recent increase in sexual activity.

“Fuck.” I hissed, my back arching and my toes curling.

“Erwin…?” I spoke through ragged breaths.

“You look good like that, [F/N] . Keep going.” I could hear the grin in his voice.

“Join me… please.” I bit my lower lip.

“I can’t do that.” He replied.

“W-Why?” I gasped for air. He stood up, now unbuttoning his shirt. I trembled in excitement as his defined muscles glistened against the fire. He threw the shirt on the floor, walking towards me. He bent down and crawled over me, resembling a lion before it devours its prey. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head, using his other hand to trace my curves, leading all the way up to my chin.

“Because you’re my subordinate. Wouldn’t that be wrong, [F/N]?” 

“I want this.” I said to him. I tried to break free from his grasp, I wanted very badly to touch him. He lowered his head, not breaking eye contact, his lips were now a mere centimeter from mine, and I could feel his breath tickle my upper lip. I’d never stared into anyone’s eyes at such a distance, the intensity brought the feeling of looking into a whole new world. I was at my limit, at that moment I reached my head up and crashed my lips against his.  For a second he actually seemed shocked, till he fell into the kiss, releasing my hands. Kissing Erwin Smith was like leaving the walls for the first time. It was scary, but oh so beautiful. Fields of green and a sky that reaches infinitely. It was freedom in it’s finest form. He cupped my face with his hands, deepening the kiss and intertwining our tongues. My hands traveled down his chest then slipped into his pants. My fingers danced around; feeling him. He was frighteningly huge, and hard as a rock. I stroked him gently, evoking a low moan that transferred from his lips to mine. 

“C’mon.” I whispered to him, biting his lower lip. At that he grabbed both my thighs and raised my lower half off the floor, slipping himself into me slowly rather than thrusting in all at once. With each inch that went in I moaned desperately. The position itself, sent me over the edge, pleasure squeezing the very life out of me. His length on the other hand was surreal, at every moment I thought he was done he was still entering me. I was filled up to the brim, and I wasn’t sure how much more I could take. I felt small waves of pain tearing through me, but they were hardly noticeable, the pleasure outweighing them.

“Relax, [F/N] …” He said softly. I realized now that I was probably clenching too tight onto him, causing him some discomfort at the least. I tried to breath in and out allowing my stiff muscles to contract. If he moved I would lose all concentration, the pleasure would take over.  And at that, he pulled out, sliding back in just the same. It was easier this time, I’d adjusted. He was now maintaining a steady in and out motion, hoisting my hips up by my thighs.  I gripped the pillows next to me, just about ready to tear them apart. There was absolute bliss piercing through my veins, chills creeping over me from the thrill. 

“Oh god…Ah… Erwin.. This is too much, A-Aaaah.” He appeared lost in my form, the flames reflecting off his eyes. 

“Fuck.” I groaned. Although he wasn’t vocal I felt his nails digging into my thighs in the slightest, letting me know he was overwhelmed too. I then attempted to get up, pushing off the ground and holding onto his neck. I beckoned Erwin to sit and he complied, I sat down on him, moaning far too loudly and gripping his hair. We were in a sort of embrace now, and his hands were placed on my back. He began to kiss my neck, avoiding the bruised spots and sucking on me lightly. He nibbled on the edge of my jaw, just below my ear and pulled me down farther onto his dick. 

“MMMMH!” I cried in delight. His length practically touched my belly button from the inside, creating the most oddest gratifying sensations ever. 

“Oh, fuck. You’re amazing…” I could feel my entire face flush red, this was too much. I bit down on my lower lip and looked away from him. He brought one hand to my chin, forcing me to face him and then slipped his tongue into my mouth, bringing me in for a sensual kiss.

My orgasm hit me like a wall of bricks, it was unexpected, but so, so, sweet. I rode it out with him, heat resonating off our bodies and our sweat synthesizing. The heat from the crackling fire intensified everything as well. Erwin picked me up like I weighed nothing and came on the floor. 

“Oh…god.” I collapsed into his form, hugging him close to me. He stood up, hoisting me up with only one arm, as if I was just a child, and laid me down on his bed. 

“E-Erwin-“ I went to get up but he laid down next to me, pulling me into him so my chest was pressed against his.

“I need to go back…It’s late.” I whispered to him.

“No, you’ll stay for tonight.” He said in a low voice. The way he said it was giving no room for objections, it was HIS say and it was final. 

“Okay.” I simply said, resting my face in the nape of his neck, taking in his scent.

Purely out of intoxication I sucked on his neck, leaving a big love mark. He traced his hand up and down my scarred back, resting on my tailbone. 

“Not too much, [F/N] I have to go out in public too.” He chuckled, running his fingers through my hair.

“Mmm.” I removed my lips from his skin, my head still in a daze. I felt his hand travel to my right shoulder, softly brushing over the stitches I received yesterday.

“He did this too.” Erwin said quietly. 

I made no comment on it.

“And, who was better?” He twirled a strand of my hair. I suddenly felt uncomfortable. He was acting just like Levi did earlier today, _jealous_.

“You knew?” I simply asked.

“Yes, I knew.”

“A remark I didn’t expect from you. That’s childish, commander.” I frowned. 

“Sorry… you’re right.” He shook his head, realizing what he’d said.

“He caused me a great deal of pain, more so than pleasure. ” I said to him, answering his question. Unexpectedly, Erwin tilted my chin up pressing his lips to mine and indulging in a slow kiss. When we separated he gazed into my eyes.

“Forget about him, that’s an order.”

I said nothing, simply resting my head on his shoulder. 

“I wake before anyone else. I’ll take you to your room then. So sleep.” His baritone voice spoke into my ear, coaxing me to sleep.

———-

The morning was quiet, as Erwin promised we were up before anyone else. I snuck into the room and fortunately Annie and Sasha were still asleep. I contemplated going back to sleep and waking up with everyone else, but I knew that wouldn’t happen. I’d end up sleeping in, I was that exhausted. I gathered my things to get ready for the day.  
When I finally was ready I gave myself a good look in the mirror. The cravat still looked stupid but that wouldn’t change. My hair was decent and the bruise under my eye was almost gone. I nodded to myself, and exited the room. 

———

I waited outside of Levi’s door, sitting on a chair in that corridor.  He ordered for me to report to him every morning to be given my tasks, but I was quite early so it looked like I’d be waiting for a while. I suddenly heard the door open but there were more than one set of footsteps. A girl I identified as belonging to the garrison walked out, Levi following behind her. My eyes widened and the girl and I locked eyes. Her face flushed red and she ran out of the building. 

“Oh, kept busy last night did we?” I shot at Levi, my face barren of any emotion. But it wasn’t in the way you’d think, I was actually trying very hard not to lose my absolute mind and start shouting at him. There was a wave of emotions coming over me. But considering I kept busy last night as well, I had no right to be upset. Besides, there was nothing between Levi and I. Why was I angry? I had my jaw clenched, _don’t cry. Anything but that._

Levi stared at me for a brief moment, “I couldn’t find you last night, and I was in the mood.” He said plainly.

“In any case, you’re here early.” He glanced up to the clock in the corridor. I couldn’t say anything, I was still trying to get my emotions in check. I only heard his heels clicking on the floor board, approaching me.

“Oi.” He waved a hand in front of me. I blinked repeatedly, glancing up at him.

“Yes, Captain?” I responded in a monotone way. He scrunched his face up at me, his eyes traveling to the corner of my face. All of the sudden something clicked inside him and he violently gripped my wrist and pulled me up from the chair, slamming me into the wall. 

“Levi!” I screamed at him. What the fuck was his problem?! 

He grabbed my jaw with his other hand, forcing my head to the side so he could get a closer look at something.

_Oh, shit._

“And just what the fuck is that?” He spat, referring to the mark Erwin left on me last night, _just under my ear_. I’d forgotten all about it, it wasn’t that visible I don’t know how he found it. If i’d remembered I’d have worn my hair down today.

“Wh-What? It’s nothing. Besides, what does it matter! Get your hands off of me!” I yelled back.

He dropped me at once, realizing he’d lost his temper. He pressed two fingers to his temple, soothing his head.

“Forget it.” He returned to his serious demeanor. “Alright, Cadet [L/N] , for today you will report to the cafeteria for breakfast then return to your room to pack. Once you’ve finished you will report to HQ.” 

“Pack? Where am I going?” I frowned.

“Ah, Erwin, Hanji, and I need to make a 3-day trip into the interior for an important conference. I’m bringing you along.”

_You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me._


	12. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is an incredibly short chapter! But I wanted to leave you guys with more to think about before I update the next ;D  
> So, how can reader-chan possibly choose between fire and ice?! there's no comparison x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read this fanfic the way it was meant to be read please put everything into pages/word/whatever works and replace the following with your preferences using the word replacement tool  
> [F/N] - First Name

And just _what_ was this? The karma of a slut? To be stuck for three days traveling alongside everyone I’ve fucked. WHY.

“Captain. Don’t make me go. Please.” I dragged a hand down my face.

“Tch. You don’t have a choice, brat. You’re under my custody I can’t just leave you.”

“Then throw me in prison for the three days! Please!” 

“You wish. No, I need an assistant in any case. Suck it up.” He shot me an annoyed look. Another thing came to mind and I was suddenly angry again.

“You know, I don’t appreciate you telling me that because you couldn't find me you needed someone else to fuck! I’m not just a sex toy! Y-” I shouted at him and his hand shot over my mouth. 

“Shut the fuck up. We’re not the only one in this building you know. Come with me.” He mumbled under his breath, grabbing my hand and leading me into his room. He slammed the door behind him and threw me onto his bed. He stood with his hands on his hips.

“Well?” He raised a thin eyebrow.

I balled my fists, anger pulsing through my veins. I felt my eyes began to well up, but I pushed it back down. _I wouldn’t cry. That’s pathetic._

“I opened up to you.” I said through clenched teeth.

“And? Didn’t you say yourself casual sex was the only thing between us?” He scoffed.

“But to treat me that way…” I furrowed my eyebrows angrily.

“So, where were you last night? And you _will_ tell me the truth.” He glared at me. 

“Yeah, I’ll tell you the fucking truth. I was with Commander Erwin, in his room.” I glared back. Levi’s eyes widened and his hands dropped to his sides. I wasn’t sure how he’d react next, violence? threats? anger? However, he remained silent. 

He clicked his tongue, “After you were with me?” If I didn't know any better, I’d say I saw hurt flash across his eyes. 

I stood up from the bed, my fists still balled.

“And same to you, Levi. After you were with me? You invited her to your room?” I stepped forward, gazing at him with a certain seriousness, we were now inches from each other’s face. The room stood still, and a minute or two must have passed as we stood there, staring each other down.

“It was to get my mind off of you, and where you might possibly be.” He finally said, clenching his jaw. Somehow, some fucking how, my eyes softened at that moment. And I don’t know how it happened but seconds later I found myself in his arms, my hands entangled with his hair and our tongues greeting each other in a seemingly painful kiss. He picked me up and threw me back onto his bed, climbing on top of me all the same and crashing his lips against mine. We separated only to breathe then quickly resumed. We kissed each other as if our lives depended on it. I pulled him towards me, wanting to close as much distance between us as possible.

What on Earth? 

What was I feeling?

“I’m going to wipe every bit of his filth off of you.” He growled into my ear, ripping the shirt off my body, buttons flying in every which direction. 

“Levi!”

He threw the cravat to the floor followed by each garment of my clothing, till I was simply bare underneath him. He bit down on my collarbone, his hands proceeding to pinch and pull my nipples.

“Agh!” I bit my lower lip, squirming underneath him, I wasn’t sure what I was feeling. It wasn’t pain, or at least not the pain I was accustomed to. 

“H-Hey-“ I began to press against his chess, pushing him off of me. He then reached to the floor, taking my already torn shirt and tearing it into two. With one piece he tied my hands to the headboard. I began to struggle, “Levi!” I felt my face flush red from frustration. He used the other piece to blindfold me.

“Seriously?!” I said to him. I was blind, and immobile, then all of a sudden I felt him stuff what seemed like the cravat into my mouth. 

“Mmmnhghmnh!” My words were a muffled mess. I froze, my body clenching as I felt his tongue traveling up my stomach. The sensation was overwhelming, it was all I could focus on since I couldn’t see. His tongue traveled over one nipple, followed by a firm bite then the same to the other one. He showered a combination of kisses, licks and bites, from my neck all the way down my arm then back and down the other. I was limp, and at his will, my body melted into the mattress. He slipped two fingers inside of me, slowly bringing them in and out, then curling them upwards all together. I was so sore down there, but he touched every right place at the right speed. It was sudden, but he replaced his fingers with his member, swinging my legs over his shoulders. He thrusted into me, his marvelous stroke hitting only the most important nerves. 

“MMMMH.” I gave a muffled moan. One hand of his brushed over my breasts again, giving the left one a tight squeeze to match with a harder thrust. 

“M-MMMnGH.” Another muffled moan escaped me, I felt myself fastly approaching, and my thighs began to tremble. He began to rub my clit with his thumb, causing me to go absolutely mental, my heart beating wildly. He removed the cravat from my mouth, tossing it to the side.

“Say my name.” He ordered.

“L-…Le…vi..” I was trying to catch up with my breathing, his furious pace clouding my thoughts, preventing me from thinking straight.

“Is that a fucking joke? Louder.” He clenched a fistful of my hair, causing me to gasp. He thrusted himself onto my g-spot, rubbing my clit harder now.

“Levi! Oh god!” I cried. 

“Tell me, [F/N] , do you want him or do you want me?” He leaned down and whispered into my ear, pressing himself hard into my g-spot and ceasing to move. 

“I-I want you, Levi. Please.” I wanted to touch him, see him, but I was bound, and at his mercy. He resumed his movements inside of me, my orgasm washing over me like a wave of relief. I felt him once again, release inside of me. _He’d better cough up the elixir he promised, and soon,_ I thought to myself. He pulled out, and I felt the blindfold lift off my face, sunlight hitting my eyes. He untied my hands soon after, but before I could move he lowered himself and laid down on top of me, pinning me to the bed. Those familiar icy cobalt eyes stared down into mine, chilling me to the bone. 

“Why did you sleep with him, [F/N] ?” He asked, a single thumb brushing against my cheek. 

I felt those tears that had been threatening to make an appearance since I arrived finally spill over.

 


	13. Unveil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOAH, THIS FEEDBACK <3  
> You guys are amazing! Please continue all the wonderful comments and shout out to the lovely Gemma for all her love !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read this fanfic the way it was meant to be read please put everything into pages/word/whatever works and replace the following with your preferences using the word replacement tool  
> [F/N] - First Name

“O-Oi..” He was continuously wiping my face, actually pressing his fingers to my eyelids and closing them shut to get me to stop crying. Needless to say it didn't work.

I began to laugh, “Levi, you’d be terrible with children ahaha.” the humor of it lightened the flow of my tears.

“Tch.” He gave me his typical uninterested glare, but he slowly grew serious again.

“I know that guy well enough to know he didn’t force you. So, do you like him?”

“Levi-“ 

He grabbed my jaw with one hand, forcing me to look at him.

“Why don’t you just tell the truth. It’s not like I’ll get _mad_.” He glared at me. 

“I… I don’t know. It just kind of happened. He brought me over to tell me stories from the old world, I asked him to earlier that day. And I had too much to drink…” I looked away from Levi.

“That’s not what I asked, brat. I asked if you had feelings for him.” There was really no way I could escape the conversation as Levi was on top of me, pinning me to the bed. 

“N-No, but he’s someone I look up to. I didn’t hate it.” I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth.

“So you do like him.”  
“It’s not like that, he is after all the person who ordered the flogging. The way I will ever allow myself to feel about him is limited, just as it is with you.”I clenched my jaw.

Once again, he forced me to look at him with a firm hand, his eyes piercing through mine.

“Somehow, I don’t think that’s true. I think you’re using that punishment as means to avoid confronting reality. But the thing is, [F/N] , reality is eventually going to catch up with you. And soon, at the rate you’re going. If you plan to run, then I suggest you run faster.” 

He struck a chord inside me. And just what was reality? Did it entail me actually developing feelings for one of them?

“All this about me, and we’re not talking about you. Did you like that girl?” I glared at him. 

“Tch. Are you stupid? She was a weak attempt to distract myself.” He grimaced.

“From?” I raised an eyebrow.

I’d remembered what he said earlier,

_“It was to get my mind off of you, and where you might possibly be.”_

He didn’t reply, but his grip on my jaw tightened.

“Rather, my question should be, do you have feelings for me?” I added. He let me go entirely, standing up and getting off the bed.

“We’re done here. Go, you will resume activities as usual, attend class. And when I return you’ll be under my custody again.” His hand touched the door knob but he turned around when I screamed his name.

“Seriously?! I ask you if you have feelings for me and you shut down? Why not a simple yes or no?!

“I didn’t get a yes or no out of you.” He scoffed, placing a hand on his hip. 

“Because you asked me if I had feelings for a man I only barely started talking to yesterday!” I balled my fists.

“If thats the case, then why did you sleep with him?” He crossed his arms.

“I don’t know, Levi! Because he’s good looking! I was in the mood! The same reason you fucked the girl from the garrison. Is it really that hard to understand?” I furrowed my eyebrows at him. His hand dropped from the door knob and he began to walk towards me. 

“I’ll readjust my question then, is he someone you think you can develop feelings for? All this bullshit about your flogging aside.” 

“Then I’ll readjust mine as well, WHY DO YOU CARE? If I’m nothing more than your fuck buddy, why do you care?!” 

He pressed two fingers to his temple in a stressed manor. 

“Do you not remember our conversation the other night? I said I would cease activities with you, once you found a man you could be happy with. Therefore I should know, if someone else comes along.” He stated.

“A-Ah…” I felt my cheeks flush red. I was embarrassing myself.

“I’m sorry. You’re right…” I buried my face in my hands.

“Then, my final question. Did he make you happy last night?” He stared at the floor.

“Yes.” I simply said, but then I stood up and got off the bed, making my way over to Levi. I very gently cupped his face with both my hands. 

“But also, no matter how this sounds… the sex we’ve been having, has made me happy too. Just now it didn’t feel like sex… it felt like we made love.” And at that I pressed my lips to his, ignoring his widened eyes and frozen body. I pushed on, demanding entrance. Then as if a switch flicked inside him, he softened, his muscles relaxing. He then wrapped a hand around my waist and pulled me towards him, deepening the kiss, his tongue grazing against mine. His other hand brushed my cheek, traveling to the back of my neck, entangling his fingers in my hair. Some how we made our way to the sofa in the corner of his room, I sat on top of him straddling him. His hand was traveling up my spine, tracing my scars. But we only kissed, absolutely lost in each other. We’d often bite each others lips, sometimes too hard, sometimes too soft. And when we’d separate to breathe, a trail of saliva remained between us.

_Ah, breakfast is almost over. Isn’t it?_

I pressed my hands against his chest pushing away. 

“We shoul-“ I began, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and brought me back, his lips approximately an inch from mine. 

“I’m not done with you yet.” He said in a low voice, our mouths crashing once again. Within a second, I found myself on my back, Levi pinning my arms over my head. We simply kissed, nothing more, nothing less. But it was unlike any other time we’d kissed, we kissed as if we had no intention of ever stopping. I felt my cheeks burning a bright red, and my head was fuzzy, as if I was intoxicated. So much so that I’d barely heard the knocks on Levi’s door. 

He raised an eyebrow and looked behind him.

“Tch. I’m busy!” He shouted. 

“Busy with [F/N] ~?” Hanji’s joyous voice called from the other side of the door. Levi rolled his eyes and pressed his lips back against mine.

“Ha, I had her first you know! Hope you like the taste of my p-“

“HANJI!” I screamed. Levi sighed, running his fingers through his hair in a stressed manner. 

“I’ll go get rid of her.” He mumbled. 

I grabbed his arm at once, shaking my head.

“She’ll come in here.” I whispered.

He sighed once more, “Oi, shitty glasses, what do you want?” He called out.

“Well for one, do you know what time it is? You were supposed to be at HQ ready and packed 10 minutes ago. It’s unlike you to be late. Hm, is this deja vu I'm feeling?” I could hear the smirk in her voice.

“We’ll leave an hour from now, inform Erwin.”

“Well then, your royal highness. We’ll be waiting on you.” She scoffed.

“Ah, before I go, I need to ready the horses, do you plan to bring [F/N] ?” She added.

Levi glanced at me in contemplation. I frantically shook my head at him mouthing ‘please’.

“No. She stays.” He called back giving me an annoyed look.

“Suit yourself~” I could now hear Hanji’s footsteps walking away.

I sighed in relief.

This was perfect, not only would I have time to think about everything but I wouldn’t gave to talk to Levi about what just transpired.

“Thankyousomuch.” I bowed.

“Don’t get into any fucking trouble while i’m gone. This is your only warning. I’ll have people watching you that will report back to me.” He crossed his arms, giving me a serious glare. But I could hardly contain my excitement, I jumped into his arms, burying my face in the nape of his neck.”Thank you, Captain!”

He pulled at my arms.

“Get off of me you brat.” He ordered. I pulled away, frowning at him.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” And at that he kicked me off, causing me to fall on my bum. 

“Fuck. It’s always the same with you. Your way or no way at all.” I rubbed the sore spot, shooting him angry looks. 

He crossed his legs in a contemptuous fashion, peering down at me. 

“Stand up. I have 30 minutes that I plan to put to good use.”

 


	14. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HIII, sorry for a late update, hope this one isnt too derpy/boring for you guys! I promise we'll get back to the erotica soon ;D (AND THE DRAMA WINK WINK)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read this fanfic the way it was meant to be read please put everything into pages/word/whatever works and replace the following with your preferences using the word replacement tool  
> [F/N] - First Name

“You can’t be serious.” I said exasperated.

He raised an eyebrow at me. Of course he was serious, when was he ever not?

“Captain, if you have to leave you should leave now. They’re waiting on you after all.” I waved my hands at him.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily. In any case I’m demanding compensation for your _3 days vacation_.” 

“W-What?” I furrowed my eyebrows worriedly.

_How many times could this man ejaculate within a 24 hour time period?! He had a problem!_

“9 times. So far. And I'm not satisfied till after 4.” He stared at me grimly, _SOMEHOW_ reading my mind.

“There’s NO. WAY. you could have known what I was thinking!” I exclaimed.

“It’s more than clear on your face. You think I have a problem.”

“Well, I mean…yeah!” I chewed on my lower lip.

“It’s your fault though. Take responsibility. I wasn’t like this till that day you… made an advance.”

“My fault? Maybe you shouldn’t have been abstaining from sex! Clearly it drove you insane.” I rolled my eyes. 

“I trained myself to live WITHOUT it. Without it’s messy effects, without emotion. But then you came along, and now I’ve lost control of everything. I’m blaming you, [F/N] .” I could see his eyes had filled with a mix of anger and frustration.

_I’d never even thought about it like that. But what if he was just trying to guilt trip me?_

“Okay.” I raised my hands in defeat.

“My bad. But if you want to talk about taking responsibility, _where’s the goddamn elixir?_ ” I folded my arms, grimacing. His eyes seemed to widen and he stood up.

“I’m glad you said something.” He mumbled, walking over to his bedside and opening a tiny drawer. He pulled out a vile filled with a pinkish-orange liquid. He then walked back over and offered it to me. I accepted it, raising it into the air to examine it.

“I drink it?” I asked.

“Yeah. All of it. You have to drink it again the same time next week.”

“Okay.” I mumbled. I glanced up to the clock hanging over his bathroom, then reached for a pen and piece of paper. I wrote down the time along with the day of week. It was simple enough to follow, but I was also curious how It’d affect my cycle. 

I shuffled uncomfortably.

“And what will happen to my uh-….” I began.

“It will cease. You won’t have it again till you stop taking the elixir.” He gave me a bored look.

“S-Seriously?”

“I guess. Thats what shitty glasses said.” He shrugged.

“Okay.” I looked at the vile confidently then guzzled it down. It definitely didn’t taste good, but It didn’t taste bad enough to where I couldn’t drink it. The moment I set the empty vile back on a flat surface I felt two hands snake around my waist and cold lips press against my neck. I suddenly felt extremely light headed, and I would have fell had he not been holding me upright.

“What’s going…on…” I blinked my eyes repeatedly, searching the spinning room for some sign of stability.

“Shit… are you okay?” He steadied me and let me to the small sofa. I practically sunk into the cushions.

“Tch. She said that might happen the first time, I didn’t consider it. Sorry… [F/N] .”

“Uh…N-no it’s…okay.” I rubbed my eyes, my skin feeling oddly numb and tingly.

“I… uhm. Forget about what I said. I’ll be leaving now. I’ll see you soon. Rest” I faintly felt his lips against mine. A kiss goodbye? I reached my hand out and caught his wrist. 

“That was pathetic. Even for you.” I chuckled, unable to make out his face as my vision had blurred. And at that he crashed his lips to mine, this time much more desperately, his hands cupping my face. When he separated from me he sighed.

“I’d fuck you senseless right now. But you’re unwell. Wait for me.” He kissed me once more then I no longer felt his presence near me. I couldn’t see around the room so I was unsure if he’d left yet. But the room felt so still that I was almost certain of it. Consciousness slowly slipped from my grasp and I just relaxed, sprawled out on his sofa, once again unraveling in his scent. 

-

It was aroundthe afternoon when I came to. I just _walked_ into a group exercise and no one seemed to notice me, they were all preoccupied by the grueling training. I ditched the cravat, buttoning my shirt up to the very top and wearing my hair down. As I had come in around half way, by the time it was finished I still had energy, everyone else around me barely able to walk.

As there were so many people there, I managed to avoid my friends. Just for now, I didn’t need them accidentally pointing out that I’d not been there the entire time, although I met up with Mikasa in the showers. She simply nodded to me, her way of saying hello.

“Ho! You look radiant today, [F/N]! Are you eating something special?! C’mon what is it! If you share I won’t tell anyone else.” Sasha poked fun at me. I simply smiled at her.

“Nothing like that, Sasha. But I promise if I find something delicious I’ll save it for you.” I ruffled her hair, even though she was taller than me.

“EH?! Thanks, [F/N] What would I do without youuu ahhhh! By the way, when are you coming back to the dorms? Being stuck alone with Annie blows!” She groaned.

“Oh, uhm. Tonight actually.” I replied.

“And where have you been sleeping?” Annie’s cold voice interjected, an eyebrow raised.

_Quick, think._

“Oh, uh, the hospital ward. I’ve been under Hanji’s watch.” I simply said. It was clear to everyone in the room what the state of my body was as I was removing the last of my clothing. Annie’s eyes grazed over my neck, she said nothing then simply walked to the nearest shower. No one dared ask, contrary to how I thought it’d be like. Even the blunt and curious Sasha, looked away. I was okay with being on display because Levi was currently ‘out of town’. He wouldn’t be here to scold me if rumors emerged. I picked a shower next to Mikasa, lathering myself in soap and turning the water on.

“Why the sudden change in schedule? Shouldn’t you be with the short one?” Mikasa said in her quiet monotonous voice. If she asked, it was because she was generally curious. Small talk wasn’t her thing. Another reason we always got along, it wasn’t my thing either.

“Ah, you didn’t hear? He left with the Commander and Squad Leader Hanji to the interior for three days. Something about a conference.” I shrugged.

“And? He left you here with free roam? How did you manage that?” She tilted her head in confusion.

“Egh. It’s complicated, I wouldn’t call it free roam. Apparently I’m being watched like a hawk.” I frowned.

“I guess my real question is, do you know if they took Eren? He wasn’t at breakfast this morning.” She stared at the flowing water as if she was lost, as if half of her was missing. 

 “Oh…Uh. I don’t think so. Levi definitely would have mentioned it.” I gave her a sympathetic look for not being of any help.

“He’s not with Levi’s squad, I saw them training this morning…” She said almost inaudibly. 

“Eh? Who could he be with then? I can understand me, but there’s no way they’d let him go unsupervised.” I said, stopping to think for a moment.

“It can’t be… you don’t think they locked him up in the dungeon do you?” My eyebrows furrowed worriedly. Mikasa’s eyes widened.

“The thought crossed my mind earlier.” She replied.

“Okay… we’ll go investigate, after lights-out. I promise.” I gave her a reassuring nod.

“You’d do that for me?” She furrowed her eyebrows.

“Yeah. I would.” I smiled.

“Thank you, [F/N] .” She replied, her face remaining expressionless.

“Listen, come to our bunks to sleep tonight. Theres an extra one since Hannah died. We’ll go from there.” I pushed the sad thoughts away as soon as they appeared.

“Okay.” She nodded.

————

It was the period of the night just before lights out where girls had the time to simply talk amongst themselves. Some would read, some would draw, some would write letters. In my room it usually consisted of Sasha and I chattering away, and Annie tuning us out. When Hannah was alive I’d mostly talk with her about Franz, giving her a chance to gush. And at that point Sasha would tell Hannah there was better things to life such as food and the hunt for it. I can’t speak for Annie, but I know a small part of Sasha and I died the day Hannah did. She was a light for us, she was the only person amongst us who’d ever experienced love, and ever probably would. We never really did get tired of hearing about her feelings, no matter how we acted towards her sometimes. We only hoped, that if there was an afterlife, Hannah and Franz were together in it. Finally at peace.

Tonight was the first time we’d had a fourth person in the room since then.

“And so then I was like, but instructor, it fell on the floor, it’s unsanitary, you need to take care of your health! Here let me throw it away for you.” Sasha laughed heartily. 

“Clever. And how was it? Your precious pork?” I grinned.

“Amazing.” She sighed in ecstasy.

“Better than sex?” I teased.

“I-I-I W-Wouldn’t know! Jeez, [F/N] way to ruin it.” Her cheeks burned a bright pink.

“Mmmm. That’s a shame. What about you Mikasa? Would you know if sex is better than pork?” I raised a playful eyebrow at her, attempting to include her in the conversation.

“I prefer the latter. Pork is just pork.” She simply said.

“EEEEHHHHHH?! Mikasa, you too?!” Sasha’s jaw dropped.

“This is the first I’m hearing!!” My eyes widened and my hand shot over my mouth in shock.

“C’mon, you have to spill! Who is it? Jean? Eren? Armi- OH, I HOPE NOT. No no no, if it’s that kid I don’t want to hear. Please let me retain his innocence in my mind.” I shuttered. 

“I don’t mind telling you. Eren and I engaged in intercourse for the first time just before trost.” She shrugged.

“Oh my god, you’re kidding? What’s he like?! I’d picture him angry the whole time.” I bursted out laughing. 

“I don’t want to hear this!” Sasha covered her burning red ears. 

“He’s….Inexperienced. I was as well, but he needed my help more than I him.” She said plainly.

“Oh god, mothering him even in the bedroom? That’s just wrong Mikasa, ahahaha.” I wiped the tears from my eyes, my laughter never ending. I seemed to have hit a nerve as her eye twitched in annoyance.

“Well, [F/N] , We have yet to hear who you’ve been sleeping with that you know so much about sex.” She shot back. 

“I’d like to know too.” Annie piped in, much to everyone’s shock.

“To even peak your interest, Annie… Are you guys really curious?” I looked around the room, my eyes wide.

Sasha removed her hands from her ears, “Well yeah… kind of.” She admitted. 

“Aw shit.” I scratched my head in contemplation. Should I tell them? It’s not like they’d tell anyone. It wasn’t in their interest. All three of them weren’t girls who liked to gossip. 

“Well…Hanji….uhm..C-Captain Levi…and uh…erw..” I mumbled the last part as quietly as possible.

“What was that?” Annie scoffed.

“Erwin. Commander Erwin.” I cleared my throat, attempting to own up to my promiscuity. 

“WHAAAAAAT?!” Sasha’s jaw now dropped to the floor.

“Y-Yeah.” I was fighting it, but I felt my cheeks had flushed crimson. 

“You get around I see.” Annie simply said.

“I guess so. Fuck you too.” I laughed in return. 

“Well, I admire an honest woman. You know, I took Bertholt and Reiner, at the same time.” She shrugged, examining her nails in a carefree fashion.. At that the room crashed down into bursts of “EHHH?’s” and “oh my fucking god”.

“W-Well. That’s enough for tonight yep Goodnight, [F/N] out~.” I cleared my throat, hiding my shock underneath the covers. But there was something else underneath that I hadn’t wanted the girls to see. A smile. A genuinely happy smile. Somehow exchanging these words tonight made me feel as If for once, I wasn’t alone.

————

It was around an hour after lights out had taken place. I swung my head from the top bunk, looking down at Mikasa. 

“Oi, you ready?” I whispered.

She simply nodded, carefully getting out of the bed so as to not wake Annie or Sasha. I simply jumped off the top bunk, landing on my feet in a crouching position, startling Mikasa.

“It’s okay. Those two could sleep through a titan invasion.” I snickered in a half-whisper.

Through the dark, I swore I detected the faintest smile from her. We made our way out through the back door, sneaking into the small forest that would lead to the holding cells.

_“Don’t get into any fucking trouble while I’m gone.”_ His deep icy voice rung through my ears, haunting me in a sense.

Well.

Just don’t get caught, right?

 


End file.
